Perfect Together As A Family
by Pricat
Summary: Doofensmirtz comes dow n with a strange illness but as he gets better, he changes into a platypus as Peter the Panda and Marina seek revenge. Can the family help Doof deal with this and can Perry stop Peter and Marina?
1. Just An Normal Day

**Perfect As A Family.**

**A/N**

**Here's my next Phineas and Ferb fic and it goes on from my first one A Family That Cares About Him and it's set three years from the end of it meaning Miko is three years old and in it Doofenschirtz changes because of an illness.**

**The idea came from a picture on DA I saw of Dr D and Perry and it gave me the idea and I hope people like.**

**I hope my fave reviewers enjoy this.**

* * *

"Give up Miko!

You have to take an nap or you'll be cranky." Perry said.

Doofensmirtz sighed watching the scene which always happened at this time every day when it was time for Miko to take his nap but the young three year old platypus was always resistant and wanting to play but it was because the youngster didn't want to stop playing karate tag a game Miko had made up as a mixture of tag and karate and Uncle Perry just happened to be good at this game and Miko never wanted to stop as he smiled.

It'd never occured to Heinz that he would go good and adopt Perry's son as well as having Perry and Vanessa live with them as they were a quirky family but he loved it and these little battles reminded him of the old days but he'd decided not to think about the past as he saw Perry tackle Miko as Doofensmirtz caught him in a garmless invention he'd made for this occurence as he saw Miko struggle as he and Perry sighed approaching the youngster as he got sleepy as they released him from the trap as Perry laid him in Doofensmirtz's room for his nap as he left him.

It'd been three years since that fateful night when he'd left Miko in his nemesis's hands and had been worried but now didn't regret it as it had made things better as because of Miko, Doofensmirtz had quit being evil and became a devoted father to Miko and Vanessa as Perry had became part of their family becaise he didn't want to miss being a part of Miko's life as he helped Doofensmirtz clean up as he heard him sneeze a lot.

That sound worried the male platypus as they could be best friends now they weren't nemesies anymore as he knew Doofensmirtz ignored the fact he was coming down with something as he went to make dinner as Vanessa returned from school.

"Hey Uncle P.

Putting Miko down for an nap, I see?" she said.

Perry nodded as he saw her grab a soda and some cookies as she went to her room but heard her father coughing slightly.

"Maybe you should lie down.

It could help you." she said as Doofensmirtz was making dinner.

"I'm fine Vanessa.

Besides there's too much to do." he answered.

Perry felt he was right as he watched him as his watch went off as he was about o ignore it because he needed to help Doofensmirtz and sighed leaving as he hoped that things would be okay.

He then saw Vanessa making dinner as Miko was busy playing catch with his tail and a baseball as Perry had taught him how to do it.

He hoped that Doofenschirtz would be okay.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Dad." she reassured him.

Perry hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Perry was curious about the new nemesis as he entered a lair in the outskirts of Danville as he gasped seeing who it was.

"P-Peter?

How did you escape from the Agency's custody?" Perry said as the panda laughed.

"I had help from my mistress to escape the Agency but now that Doofenschirtz was no longer a villain, it was easy for him to become Danvile's newest villain as he was working for Marina, Perry's ex wife.

But the male platypus took care of him as he returned to Doofenschirtz's place.

He saw worry on Vanessa's face as he heard Miko whimper.

"It's Doofensmirtz, right?" he said as Vanessa nodded.

"Yes." he heard her say.

He then followed her to Doofensmirtz's room but gasped at seeing his friend was sick.


	2. Under the Weather

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and Doof caught platypus pox from Miko which is strange but kind of cool as there's a twist because of this as you'll see later on.**

**I'm listening to Vanessa's song about Doof being not so bad at fatherhood.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he felt Doofensmirtz's forehead as it had a high fever but he saw spots over him as he was worried knowing what it was as Vanessa was nervous as Perry sighed as he kept Miko aaway knowing that Doofensmirtz had an animal illness.

"How did he get what it is?" Vanessa asked him.

"Yeah it's platypus pox alright.

I think Miko gave him some of his germs from last month.

I never knew humans could catch it but I think Doof's not like other humans." he answered.

Vanessa was nervous as she saw Miko about to get near him but Perry understood as he kne w that he wanted to comfort his father as he also knew that Miko wouldn't catch it but needed to go to the agency to get the medicine but smiled sadly as Miko was patting Doofensmirtz's face as he was putting calamine lotion on him with a paintbrush as Vanessa laughed at her brother.

"I think he's covered enough Miko.

Come on you need to get to bed.

Daddy will be okay." she said but Perry was nervous.

He knew that Miko wouldn't sleep un;ess he slept with Doofensmirtz or Perry as Vanessa understood seeing her brother climb into bed beside their father as Perry smiled seeing him lie beside Doofensmirtz as the youngster was out like a light.

"_I'll be back soon Doof._

_Just hang on."_ he thought leaving.

* * *

Carl was busy making sure that Peter the Panda and Marina weren't trying anything evil or try to take over but he was surprised seeing Perry show up as he knew Perry only came when there was trouble or training but he saw the anxiety in the male platypus's eyes as he saw Perry type in Doofensmirtz's address as the camera showed Doofensmirtz in bed sick but Carl was shocked.

"What happened to him?

I've never seen him ill before." Carl said.

"Miko gave him his platypus pox germs and he caught it.

I need the medicine to help him.

He's important to me and Miko," Perry explained sadly.

Carl and Manogram understood as they knew that Doofensmirtz had changed for good and wasn't going back to evil as they unlocked a vault as Perry brought out a vial that had medicine that helped with platypus pox.

"Thanks guys." he said.

As he was about to leave, the alarms went off as Perry knew what this meant as he knew that Peter the Panda and his ex wife Marina were trying to take over the Tri state area as he left as he was mad at this as he needed to help Doofensmirtz but the agency needed him first.

"Doof will just have to wait until I take care of this." he said leaving.

* * *

Marina smiled as she entered the Agency that Perry worked for as she was about to hack into the computers but was sent flying by a judi kick as she saw Perry as she got back to her feet as she cackled knowing he still remembered when they were husband and wife as he started fighting her.

"There's no point Agent P.

We're too evenly matched to fight." she said as he pushed a button.

She was caught up in a trap that Doofensmirtz had made for the Agency as now he was good, he helped the Agency by making better inventions than Manogram and Carl.

"Thanks Doof." he mumured.

Carl and Manogram along with a few agents surrounded them.

"Well done Agent P.

You should go.

We'll take care of her from here." Carl said as Perry nodded.

He then left as it was sunrise in Danville.

He hoped his family were okay as he returned to Doofensmirtz's home......

* * *

Perry then landed on the rooftop of his family's home as he opened the window softly as he knew Doofensmirtz along with Vanessa and Miko were still asleep and didn't want to wake them up as he saw Vanessa enter the kitchen as she saw him making himself coffee.

"Morning Uncle Perry.

How come you were gone until this morning?

Dad was waking up in the middle of the night coughing and not himself.

Did you get the medicine?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes but I have an idea." he said as he put on an apron.

She smiled as she saw him making breakfast for her father as she knew he wasn't himself as he felt bad that Doofensmirtz was sick but confused about how he got platypus pox.

They then saw Miko in the living room playing in the living room as he looked worried as they knew he was worried about Doofensmirtz being sick as Perry and Vanessa needed to reassure him that his father would be okay.

"Don't worry Miko.

Dad will be okay.

He just has platypus pox like you had but you got better and so will he.

It'll just take longer." Vanessa explained as he understood as he was playing.

Perry then went into Doofensmirtz's room with breakfast and had the vial with him which had the medicine in it.

He hoped it would work.

* * *

Doofensmirtz's eyes opened as he heard his bedroom door open softly.

His head hurt and his whole body was itchy and he wanted to scratch but Perry had told him not to as he knew how it could scar him as he helped him sit up as Doofensmirtz smiled weakly coughing as he covered his mouth.

"Sorry about that." he said as Perry smiled.

"It's okay Doof.

I brought you some medicine." he said loading a syringe with the medicine.

He didn't want to hurt Doofensmirtz but he knew this stuff would work as it'd helped Miko get rid of the platypus pox as he injected it into Doofensmirtz's arm as he yelped in pain.

Perry felt bad seeing that look of hurt but knew it would help him feel better as he put a bandage on it.

He then left him to rest as he needed to sleep.


	3. Cheering Him Up

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thank you to I Love Ferb for reviewing and to Drama Sapphire for faving as I was worried you guys hated it but that's not the case as I like where it's going and the plot twist will happen soon as we see what the medicine has done to Doof.**

**I love him and Perry together as Frenemies because they're cute.**

**I've been watching a lot of Phineas and Gerb today but bummed I need to upgrade my I-Tunes before I can buy the episode It's About Time as I love that episode.**

**Peter the Panda made Perry and Doof cry......**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Miko was taking his nap as Perry was drinking tea as he was worried about Doofensmirtz because the antidote worked but would take slower to work and cure him but he was nervous as he knew that it could change him but knew it wouldn't change him on the inside according to Manogram but wasn't sure as he saw Vanessa join him as she knew he was lonely and needed some company as she'd checked up on her father.

She saw sadness in her uncle's eyes as she knew he was feeling bad about giving Doofensmirtz the medicine but she understood as he heard Miko begin to wake up as he went to meet him but she understood as he'd been secret best friends with her father when they were nemesies but now that they weren't, their friendship could be out in the open as she smiled knowing they needed each other.

"_Don't worry Uncle._

_Dad will be fine."_ she thought.

She smiled as Miko was eating cookies with tuna on them as Perry didn't let him eat candy all the time but this was okay as she saw tears in his eyes.

"Daddy okay now?" he asked as she understood.

He was worried about Doofensmirtz even though they'd explained to him that he'd get better but saw him dressing up in a small lab coat as he found the toy doctor's bed as Perry smirked knowing what game Miko wanted to play right now and didn't have the heart to stop his fun as he saw him enter his father's room as he couldn't help but chuckle.

He then decided to go to the ahenvy to train for a while.

He hoped Vanessa could keep things under control.

* * *

Miko smiled as he crept into Doofensmirtz's bedroom as he was in that lab coat carrying his toy doctor's bag as he remembered learning from his father and Uncle Perry about doctors whenever he had to go for check ups or shots.

"I'd better examine Daddy in case my germs made him worse." he told himself seeing spots as he brought out a toy stehoscope and brought it to his father's chest where his heart was and heard it beating as he noticed it was good.

"He still has platypis spots but what's this?

F-Fur........

It's just my imagination." he said.

He brought out a bottle of calamine lotion and put it over his sleeping father's pox as he smiled.

"I guess Dr Miko's work is done." he said yawning as he took another nap.

Vanessa smiled entering the room seeing her Dad and Miko asleep in a lab coat as she understood that he'd wanted to play at doctors to help his father get better but surprised that brown fur like hair was growing over her father's body slowly.

She didn't dare move Miko as she went to order pizza.

She hoped Miko would be okay as she left them to sleep.

* * *

Perry wondered what had made Vanessa smile as she told him about what Miko had done as he chuckled knowing Miko had wanted to help him as he saw a very awake three year old platypus enter as he smelt pizza as Perry smiled at his excitement as he knew that Miko liked a lot of human food but liked pizza and ice cream.

"Uncle Perry went to work, right?" he said as he was setting the table.

He was flipping the things onto the table using his tail as Perry shook his head as he knew that was not good for him to do but had feeling he was playing baseball.

"Miko that's not very polite to do that.

Somebody could've gotten hurt." he said.

"Sorry Uncle Perry." he replied hugging him.

Perry smiled at his son.

Sometimes he forget that Miko was adopted by Doofensmirtz but Vanessa saw tears in his eyes as he needed to be alone as Vanessa saw sadness in Miko's eyes.

"Is Uncle Perry mad at me?

I said I was sorry." the young platypus said.

"He's not mad at you.

He just needs alone time.

Sometimes grown ups get sad.

But they need a little alone time.

I hope he's okay." she said.

Miko understood as he hoped his Uncle was sad as Peter had seen as Marina cackled at her husband's sadness but would bide their time until the time came.

* * *

After dinner, Miko was drawing which he was very good at as he was drawing a picture of him and his Uncle Perry kicking a bad guy's butt as sometimes his uncle made up these stories about Miko being the partner to a brave Agent P which the young platypus loved as Vanessa saw that knowing that he was very good.

She knew that to him, Uncle Perry was like a hero to him.

But thankfully Miko didn't want to join the agency but loved Uncle Perry's stories.

"That's really good.

Was this inspired by one of your uncle's stories?" Vanessa asked.

Miko nodded.

"When the bad panda guy stole Agent P's friend away from him.

I want Uncle Perry be happy again." Miko answered.

Vanessa understood as she knew this would make Perry happy again.

"You need to clean up as it's nearly bedtime." she said as he cleaned up the paper and crayons.

She then saw him give the drawing to her.

"Don't worry , I'll give it to him." she said as Miko went to bed.

* * *

Perry was lying on his bed in his room as his head touched the pillow as tears ran from his eyes.

He knew that today was the anniversary of the day that Marina had left him and Miko and seeing Miko growing up made him happy yet a little sad as he couldn't let him know the truth until he was an adult but he heard knocking on the door as Vanessa came in.

"Hey Uncle.

Why were you upset?

You had Miko worried." she said sitting on the bed.

Perry growled sadly before looking at her.

"Today is the day........ Marina became lost to me and Miko." he answered.

Vanessa knew now why he was upset as she knew how that must hurt as she remembered the drawing Miko drew for him.

"I know you're feeling down but it's not your fault but you'll always have people who care about you and to love you as a family.

Besides I know Miko will always love you even if he doesn't know the truth." she said.

He didn't understand but saw the drawing as he smiled as he knew Miko had drawn this as he remembered telling him about stopping Peter the Panda from taking Doofensmirtz away from him.

"He looks up to you and my Dad a lot.

Love in our family makes us strong." she said as Perry nodded.

"Thanks Vanessa.

I feel better now." he said.

She smiled leaving.

But Perry smiled falling asleep with the drawing in his arms as it made him feel happy........


	4. Anxious About Changing

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks so much to those who've reviewed so far as they make me happy hearing how much you guys enjoy this and I was listening to Phineas and Ferb music today especially Perry's theme and When We Didn't Get Along.**

**I Love Ferb, I have a DA account but can't remember my password but I'm not good at drawing on the computer and it would be hard as my sister is more the artist while I'm the writer of the family.**

**I wonder what is happening to doof?**

**I think he's beginning to change........**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Eariler the next morning Perry was already awake as he'd been dreaming about his past especially as when he was Miko's age, alone without a family but that was when the agency had adopted him and trained him in the arts of becoming a secret agent but he didn't want Miko to go through that or to become an agent.

He was worried about Doofemsmirtz as he got up but hid the drawing under his pillow where nobody could find it or tease him about it as he left his room and approached the door to Heinz's room as he opened the door softly as he saw Miko still asleep as he climbed onto the bed as he saw Doofemsmirtz stir as he sat up weakly seeing Perry there but the male platypus saw that Doofemsmirtz had a beak like his instead of a mouth as he was a little surprised but remembered what Major Manogram had told him that the antidote worked differently on humans as he hoped that things were okay.

Doofemsmirtz saw Perry was staring at his face and wondered why as Perry knew he hadn't looked in a mirror yet and decided to show him but was worried.

"I'll show you but don't freak out when you see because Miko will wake up, okay?" the male platypus said.

"Okay Perry." he replied as he was anxious.

Perry then brought the mirror to his face as Heinz saw that he had a platypus beak instead of a mouth which made the doctor worry as Perry understood as he had a feeling that the medicine was changing him and it was worrying the both of them.

"P-Perry what's happening to me?" he asked sadly.

"I-I don't know Doof.

I think the medicine is doing this to you.

It's changing you." he answered.

"Into what Perry?

I need to know!" Doofemsmirtz said freaking out.

Perry secretly knew what was happening to his friend but didn't want to tell him as the doctor was freaking out about this enough but decided for now, it was better if he didn't know until he changed entirely.

"I don't know Doof.

We'll figure it out." Perry replied.

Doofemsmirtz sighed as he got up weakly but fell as Perry helped him.

"Doof stay in bed, okay?

You're not recovered yet." he told him.

Doofemsmirtz nodded as he climbed back into bed as he sat up and pit on his laptop as he was researching and working on inventions for the Agency as it allowed him to invent but for good not evil.

The doctor was scared as he didn't know what the medicine was doing to him.

He hoped he wouldn't change too much.....

* * *

Vanessa saw Perry in the kitchen wearing an apron as she was curious.

She saw he was making breakfast for the family as he was making pancakes, waffles and other things as Vanessa saw him bring eggs out of the fridge as she knew he wasn't that fond of eggs since his species hatched from eggs but knew that nobody ate platypus eggs for breakfast and knew these were just normal eggs as he began cracking them open and adding them to the mix as Vanessa was helping.

"You feel better after last night?

I bet Miko's drawing helped." she said as he nodded.

"Yes it did.

Even though I was feeling sad, it made me think of helping you guys take care of Miko and all the fun we're going to have but I'm worried about when he's older especially when he asks about his mother.

I don't want anything to hapen to him." he said as she understood.

"He'll be okay.

Besides he has you and my Dad to help him.

Besides when that happens, you'll know what to do.

You should just enjoy being with him and part of a family." she answered.

Perry smiled knowing this was true as he felt the spoon rub against his left paw as there was a wound on there from his childhood as it was bleeding a little which worried Vanessa a little as Perry whimpered in pain like Miko when he got hurt or scratched or hurt himself while playing.

"It looks nasty.

How did you get that?" she asked him.

"I don't really want to talk about it.

It's from my past......... before I became your father's nemesis." he said.

Vanessa saw a look of pain as she bandaged it as she understood.

"You don't have to talk about it Perry.

You need to move on." she said as he nodded.

He then heard his watch beep.

"It's Manogram.

I'd better go." he said leaving........

* * *

Perry smiled taking care of Marina and Peter the Panda's new scheme to make humans obey them by putting brain wave controlling things in the water as he'd destroyed the machine as he kicked Peter's butt as Marina saw the bandaged paw as she kicked him in the chest.

"Curse you Perry!

You should never have escaped from that poacher that took your parents!" she said.

He then took care of her and left as his chest hurt but would take care of it once he got home but Marina's comment had hurt him as he remembered telling Vanessa about his wound on his paw as he felt bad arriving at his home as he opened the window as he entered the kitchen but his chest was in searing pain as Miko saw his uncle whimper as he collapsed onto the floor as the three year old platypus ran to his uncle scared as Doofensmirtz came over weakly as he picked up Perry gently as he too was worried for his health.

"Don't worry Miko your uncle will be okay.

As I remember, nothing could bring Agent P down." he reassured his son.


	5. Leaning Of His Painful Past

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Let's just say Perry doesn't like talking about his past very much like when Vanessa saw that wound on his paw but it's better to talk than keep holding it inside.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry's eyes opened as the pain in his chest had woken him as he'd been dreaming about his past as Marina had hurt him with that comment and was wanting to cry as those memories made him sad as he heard the door open as Doofemsmirtz entered which sirprised him as the doctor had grown a tail like his and Miko's.

He had a feeling that the doctor was worried about him as he sat on the bed as there was silence as Doofemsmirtz gathered up the courage to say what was on his mind.

"Vanessa told me about your paw.

Ever since you returned eariler from stopping your ex wife and Peter the Panda, you've been sad.

Vanessa thought it was about eariler but I was worried." he said as Perry was stunned.

"I-I never knew you cared." he said looking away.

"Of course I do Perry.

We are family now and family helps when one of them is feeling down.

Please tell me what's wrong Perry.

It's better than holding it inside." he said.

Perry sighed knowing he was right.

"I'll tell you.

But it's hard." he said.

"It's okay to tell Perry.

I can handle it." Doofemsmirtz answered.

Perry took a breath before going on.

"You know how when we met, I was a secret agent and part of the Agemncy?

Well......... I was adopted by them." Perry said.

Doofemsmirtz looked shocked hearing this from Perry.

"Go on." he encouraged.

"A long time ago when I was Miko's age, I had parents and a sister.

We were happy together being a family and loved life thinking we would always be together but then........ _he_ came." Perry said.

"Who came?" Doofemsmirtz asked.

Perry needed to gather up most of his courage to tell the next part of the story as this part made him sad.

"A poacher came when my sister and I were playing and we heard our parents yell for us as we saw them in his hands as he grabbed my sister as I tried to protect her but failed but the poacher hurt my left paw as he was about to catch me.

But I escaped with my life and for a while I was living alone and very scared.

I was also afraid to trust humans until Manogram showed up a few days ago.

He told me I had promise and brought me back to the agency which became my home as I learned the arts of becoming a secret agent but I wanted to become brave so one day I could find my sister and help her like Manogram helped me but I felt so sad because Marina brought it up when I was stopping her.

She has no idea how much those memories hurt.

That's why I want to protect Miko.

So he won't end up like that because I couldn't........ bear it......" he said breaking down.

Doofemsmirtz was surprised by this as he'd never seen Perry break down like this as he knew that he had never been afraid when stopping his evil schemes when they were nemesises and was sad for him as he held him in his arms knowing that sometimes he needed comfort from those who cared about him.

"You're not alone anymore.

You have a family now." he reassured him.

Perry's heart felr soothed hearing Doofemsmirtz's words as his eyes closed.

Doofemsmirtz then left him to sleep.....

* * *

Vanessa saw sadness in her father's eyes as he joined her in the living room.

She wondered what was bothering him as he saw Miko on the floor drawing and care free but seeing Miko reminded him of Perry's story as tears were in his eyes as Miko wondered what was wrong.

"I-I'm okay.

Your Uncle is feeling sad right now." he answered

The young platypus understood as he started on an new drawing remembering the story his Uncle had told him before he took his nap eailer as Vanessa saw he was drawing their family as she smiled knowing that this would make Perry happy knowing Miko had been scared eariler knowing that Perry's chest had hurt from Marina as she smiled.

He wanted to give it to him as he smiled seeing his father had a tail and a beak like him and Uncle Perry as he had finished as Doofemsmirtz smiled as he liked Miko's drawings and kept some on the fridge as he loved looking at them when he was depressed.

But he saw Vanessa heading to Perry's room as she would give Perry the drawing as Miko was playing baseball by using his tail teaching Doofemsmirtz how to use his tail as the both of them were having fun.

Doofemsmirtz felt bad for Perry knowing how it felt to be alone as he'd been the same after Charlene had left him but had been happy when Perry entered his life and now things were better.

He hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

But Manogram wondered why Carl was so worried as they had gotten a signal from somewhere in Austrailia as Carl knew it was related to Agent P as Carl nodded as they saw it was from a female platypus who looked younger than Perry as they gasped knowing it was Perry's sister and knew that it was a miracle she was alive but they were both worried about telling Perry this as he had thought she was dead as Manogram asked the agency in Austrailia to send her here ao they could help her.

Carl was nervous at his uncle's idea knowing that he wanted to train her in being a secret agent like her brother and knew that like when Perry first came to the Agency, she would be scared and he thought it wasn't a good idea as he knew that she wanted to meet her brother if she knew he was alive.

He hoped things would be okay.......


	6. Befriending Kyra

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the fic and I hope you guys enjoy as I know people have been enjoying it since I started and I came up with that Perry has a sibling but he doesn't know as he was only little when his family were taken from him.**

**I hope you guys like. **

* * *

Later that night Doofemsmirtz was having bad dreams about his past and about Charlene but he sweat dropped as he woke up breathing strangely as he realised he was in his room as he needed to get something to drink as the dreams had been bothering him.

He then entered the kitchen and made himself some warm milk as he had no idea he'd shrunk in height to the same height as Perry but he was too busy trying to get to sleep that he didn't really notice as he drank it as he rested his head on the kitchen table as his beaver like tail twitched while asleep.

He was thinking of his family here as his eyes closed in sleep.......

* * *

Meanwhile at the Agency, Manogram saw that a package had arrived as it was a pet carrier with a female platypus inside sleeping.

"This must be Agent P's sister from Austrailia sir." Carl said as his uncle nodded.

He then lifted her out carefully like he had done with Perry when he was little and had been brought to the Agency by Manogram as Carl put her onto a bed so she could sleep as he put a translator necklace on her ao they could understand her but Carl knew she wouldn't trust them yet as he remembered Perry had been like and had hit Manogram with his tail.

He heard whimpering as her eyes opened as she saw him.

"It's okay Kyra.

You're safe here." Carl reassured her.

Kyra felt calm as Carl petted her as she locked eyes with him as she knew that while she hated the human that had taken her family from her, this one was nice.

"Why're you nice to me?

I........ thought humans were bad." she said as Carl understood.

He saw that her tail was injured badly as he remembered that she had been hurt by the poacher as he hugged her.

"Not all of us are bad Kyra if that's your name." he said as he was looking at her tail.

He saw her whimper as he put salve on it and bandaged it up as she was stunned at how Carl was being so gentle as the poacher hadn't been and was nervous but inside of her, it reminded her of when Perry looked after her as he had taught her how to swim and take care of herself as Carl saw sadness etched on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine.

Your taking care of me reminds me of my brother Perry.

When we were little, he used to take great care of me until the poacher came." she answered.

Carl understood as he hugged her.

He decided that he wouldn't tell her about Perry yet.

She hoped that Carl would take care of her safely.

Somehow she knew Perry was still alive but she hid seeing Manogram enter as Carl understood knowing that she wasn't afraid of him but still afraid of other humans as Manogram understood as he was watching Perry's family as he knew he loved being with them and knew he didn't know that Kyra was alive as he and Carl decided not to tell her about Perry until she was more confident.

He hoped that things will be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile Doofemsmirtz was renovating the house as he was adding an underwater pool for Miko and Perry to swim in which both Miko and Perry were excited about as Perry liked swimming a lot as it relaxed him a lot but knew Miko was excited about learning to swim as Vanessa smiled seeing her brother running around the house after having too much soda which happened when they had lunch as she and Perry were trying to catch him but then Miko had a little accident as he wasn't toilet trained yet and kept having accidents but Doofemsmirtz and Perry were going to teach him soon, very soon.

She then saw Miko cry as he saw what he'd done as Perry felt bad for him.

"Aww it's okay.

Daddy and I aren't mad at you.

We need to teach you how to go to the bathroom so you don't have any more accidents." Perry reassured him.

Miko smiled as he was playing baseball with his tail but saw Vanessa getting ready to go out along with Uncle Perry as he wondered where they were going.

"We're going to the store.

You wanna go with us?" she asked him.

He nodded as he left the house with them as Vanessa got in her car but Perry preferred to use his scooter as Miko was on the back as he loved being here on it with his Uncle.

Perry had been distracted most of the day as he had a feeling that his sister was out there somewhere as they arrived at the store as Vanessa was already there and waiting for them as Perry parallel parked.

"Come on Miko, let's go." he said helping Miko off the scooter as he took Perry's paw.

Vanessa thought it was cute as he put Miko in his seat in the shopping cart as they started shopping but they were worried about Doofemsmirtz as they'd seen that he was now the same height as Perry along with having a beaver like tail like Perry and Miko.

Vanessa then saw Perry distracted as he was sitting in the shopping cart beside Miko as both Miko and Vanessa were worried about him.

"It's nothing to be worried about." he said as Vanessa understood.

Miko saw that his brave uncle Agent P was sad and wanted to help him but decided to draw once they got home.

Perry was thinking about Kyra his little sister and the times they had together.

He had a feeling that somewhere out there, she was alive.

He just had to hope........


	7. Needing To Adjust To His New Form

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and looking at Perry fan art made me wanna write more but thanks to those who reviewed this so far.**

**I hope you guys like and my plot twist starts from this chapter as the transformation of Doof is complete.**

**My avatar on here is now Perry related.**

* * *

A few days passed in the Doofemsmirtz household but Vanessa heard Perry yell in surprise as she entered her father's room and gasped seeing a brown furred platypus where her father had been sleeping as Perry was speechless as he knew that this was what happened when you give humans who had platypus pox the medicine as he heard Doof chatter as he didn't have a translator necklace yet but he would get one from the Agency as he saw that Doodemsmirtz was staring at them confused.

"How..... did this happen?" Vanessa asked Perry.

He sighed as he needed to explain this to her as he didn't want to wake Miko up as Doofemsmirtz followed them into the living room as he had no clue as his beaver like tail batted around nervously as he felt worried.

"Doof can you understand me?" Perry asked him.

Doofemsmirtz nodded his head responding to Perry's question.

"I'd better turn the translator off as Doof doesn't have one.

Right now he only understands Platypus." he told Vanessa.

She nodded as he turned off the translator as he began talking in Platypus to Doofemsmirtz telling him what had happened as Vanessa saw a sad yet scared look on her father's face as she could tell he was a little scared about being a platypus but realised that he wasn't alone but Perry saw him leave the room as he went back to his room as Perry felt bad for his friend.

He decided to go to the agency so he could get Carl to get him a translator necklace for Doofemsmirtz so he and Perry along with their family would understand him as Vanessa was making breakfast.

She hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Carl saw that Kyra was watching the younger recruits playing around as he knew she wanted to make friends but was shy as she'd had trouble as her tail hurt badly from escaping from the poacher as he heard footsteps knowing they were Agent P's as Kyra hid but Carl wondered what Agent P wanted as Marina and Peter the Panda had been fairly quiet but Perry smiled seeing Carl.

"Carl I need a translator necklace for Doofemsmirtz.

He finally transformed into a platypus but he's really freaked out and we need a translator necklace." he said to him.

Carl understood as he knew that Perry cared about Doofemsmirtz as a friend.

"Here Agent P." he said handing him a translator necklace as Perry smiled sadly.

He then left as Kyra was watching them.

Her head hurt as she saw Perry leave.

Carl wondered if she knew that was her brother Perry.

He then fed her some platypus food.

She was hungry as she had a feeling that she remembered the male platypus but didn't know as Carl smiled knowing that she didn't know about her brother.

Carl then hugged her as he hoped that she was okay.

* * *

Perry then returned to the Doofemsmirtz household as he was nervous about Doofemsmirtz knowing he was finding the fact that he was now and forever a platypus like him and Miko hard to deal with and wanted to help him as he entered the kitchen seeing Vanessa as she was icing cupcakes as she was making them for Doofemsmirtz as he smiled seeing that as he knew that Doofemsmirtz liked candy as he picked up a plate of cupcakes and headed to Doofemsmirtz's room as Miko was drawing a picture for his father.

He loved that his father was like him and Uncle Perry as he hoped that his father was feeling better as he knew he was in his room as Perry kicked open the door using a judo kick as he carried the translator necklace in his beak as he carried a plate of cupcakes as he heard Doofemsmirtz crying.

Perry then put it around Doof's brown furred neck as he turned it on.

"P-Perry?" he asked wiping away tears with his paw.

"Doof you okay?

I brought cupcakes." he said.

Doof's brown furred head poked out of the covers as he still had his hair but he was scared as Perry rubbed his back knowing he was totally freaked out about this.

"Vanessa and Miko probably think I'm a freak now?" he said crying.

Perry knew that wasn't true as he felt so sorry for him but knew he could make this work.

"No, No they don't.

They still care about you as you may be a platypus now but you're still Heinx Doofemsmirtz a brillant scientist who cares about his family and makes amazing inventions for the Agency.

I trally hate seeing you sad like this.

But I like it when you're happy.

Besides this might make being a father to Miko more easy as he thinks it's cool that you're like him now and we can do things as a family like teaching him to swim.

That would be fun huh?" he said as Heinz nodded.

"Yeah you're right Perry.

Thanks." he said as he felt better.

He then decided to take an nap as it was nearly time for dinner.

Perry smiled knowing he'd be okay.

* * *

Later that night he found Doofemsmirtz on the rooftop as he was stargazing as he knew that there was a lot on his plate as well as he was adjusting to this new body as he had relaxed himself mentally.

"Oh hey Perry.

Couldn't sleep?

The rooftop is a good place to stargaze.

I'm....... just not adjusted to this yet.

I like this body but the whole tri state area and the world...... won't accept me as this but that's okay.

It's going to be weird for your boss seeing me like this but thank goodness I just build things for them.

I hope Vanessa and Miko are okay.

I know Vanessa is probably freaking out on the inside." he said.

Perry then sat beside him as the night air blew through their fur as it felt nice but he saw that Doofemsmirtz looked sad as he understood that he had to adjust to being a platypus as he hugged him.

"It doesn't matter what the tri state area or what the whoile world thinks.

We're lucky to know you and we know you're lucky to have a family that's better than yours were when you were growing up Heinz.

Vanessa and I will help you get adjusted to this." he told him.

"Thanks Perry.

You don't know how much that means to me." he replied.

They just sat there enjoying the stars as the starlight was like a night light shining over the tri state area.......


	8. Teaching Him About His New Form

**Perfect Together As A Family.**

**A/N**

**More of the story and now Doof is in platypus form, things will be fun.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks I Love Ferb/Gerb for your review and I love your review and I wanna use your idea as I love it and I love Platypus Doof as the idea for that came from something I saw on Deviant Art with Platypus Doof nuzzling Perry and I liked it but I found another one with them asleep on the couch.**

**I downloaded some more Phineas and Ferb songs like Doof's song about his brother.**

**I decided that Carl should adopt Kyra like Doof adopted Miko but I'm planning something for her and platypus Doof and I'm listening to the song Come Home Perry which is sweet.**

* * *

Doofemsmirtz's eyes opened blearily as it was late the next morning as he remembered what had happened yesterday as he rubbed sleep from his eyes with a paw as he yawned getting up as he growled a little knowing that he'd slept in as he heard Miko laughing as Perry was cleaning him up after breakfast as he saw Doofemsmirtz enter weaing platypus sized pyjamas as Vanessa smiled seeing he seemed a little better than yesterday as he knew that he had a lot to deal with.

"Hey Doof I see you slept good.

How're you after yesterday?" Perry asked.

Doofemsmirtz was about to ask as Miko hugged his father as Perry and Vanessa smiled seeing that.

"P-Pretty good.

I'm still a little nervous about this." he answered.

Perry nodded as he noticed that Miko was heading towards the under water pool area that Doofemsmirtz had created as Vanessa caught him before he dove in as he hadn't learnt how to swim yet.

"Wait for us okay?

You don't even know how to swim." Perry said.

"Sorry Uncle Perry." Miko said to him.

He smiled as he had an idea to help Doofemsmirtz adjust to being a platypus and he knew that one thing he enjoyed was swinning and he wanted to share it with his family as he watched Vanessa put on her swim suit as she swam in with Miko as Perry went to find Doofemsmirtz knowing that he was nervous about this.

He then went to his room.

Doofemsmirtz was curious as he wondered what Perry wanted as the male green furred platypus smiled at the cleverness of his plan.

"I came up with something that'll help you adjust to being one of us." Perry said.

"I'm listening........" he replied as Perry smiled.

"Good Doof.

Follow me." he said to him.

Doofemsmirtz wondered what his friend was up to as he left the room with him.........

* * *

Marina smiled seeing that Manogram and Carl had Perry's sister in their custody as Peter understood.

"Why're we not attacking them Marina?

It's no fun." the panda said.

"I know but we need to wait unless you want to go back to the prison.

If we get Kyra and turn her against those he cares about, it'll hurt Perry like when he found out I became evil and I know that he also cares about his pathetic family." she answered as he understood.

He hoped it was soon.

* * *

Doofemsmirtz was surprised and nervous as he and Perry were at the entrance to the under water pool as Perry had a feeling this would happen knowing that when he was Miko's age learning to swim scared him as he was afraid of drowning but once getting into the water, his instincts kicked in as he kicked his legs and finding he liked it and knew he needed Doofemsmirtz to feel the same.

"I-I can't do this Perry.

I'll probably drown!" he said.

"Doof it's okay to be scared.

You just need to learn to get uaed to using your legs and tail.

I'll help you." Perry reassured him.

Doofemsmirtz was trying to run away but tripped and fell into the pool as Perry was scared as he dove into the water after him as he heard Doofemsmirtz screaming as he felt Perry's paw as he brought him to the surface as he was worried as he saw his friend's eyes as Doofemsmirtz coughed.

"Thank goodness you're okay.

I was worried about you." he said.

"I'm sorry Perry.

You care about me, right?" he asked.

Perry nodded as he saw that his friend wasn't hurt.

"Let me help you okay?

That way you won't freak out but I know a place where you can swim without nearly drowning." he said.

Doofemsmirtz was curious as he saw Perry activate his hat chopper.

He hoped that Vanessa and Miko would be okay until they got back........

* * *

Carl was surprised as he saw Agent P with Doofemsmirtz in the Agency's pool as he wondered what was going on.

Perry was hoping Manogram wasn't around as he knew his boss wouldn't be happy if he found out that he'd brought Doofemsmirtz here but Carl understood as Perry explained why he's brought Doofemsmirtz and knew that it was sweet of him helping his former nemesis adjust to his platypus form as he saw the male platypus dive in splashing Doofemsmirtz as the brown furred male was nervous in case he would drown.

"Don't worry Doof, I got you.

Besides I learned to swim in this very pool." Perry reassured him.

Doofensmirtz decided to trust him as they were friends and knew Perry wouldn't let him drown or die because he cared about him as he was on his stomach as Perry showed him how to kick using his legs and using his tail to push off.

Doofensmirtz was amazed as he was swimming as he enjoyed it.

Perry smiled seeing his friend getting the hang of things as he noticed somebody was watching him as it was Kyra as she was curious about him but about Doofensmirtz as she felt like she knew Agent P but couldn't place it as she noticed he was patient like her brother Perry as she remembered him teaching her to swim for the first time.

Perry smiled as he and Doofensmirtz got out of the pool as they shook their fur as they were fuzzy like pillows as Perry saw the female adult platypus watching them as Perry gasped noticing she looked like Kyra as Heinz wondered what was wrong with his semi aqyatic friend.

"We should get back.

Vanessa and Miko will probably be worried." he said.

Heinz understood as they left the agency.

* * *

Vanessa saw that Perry was very quiet as she saw him and Doofensmirtz return but wondered what was wrong as Doofensmirtz wondered if it was to do with that female platypus they saw at the agency as he saw that dinner was ready but Perry wasn't hungry which was strange but Vanessa saved some for him just in case he was hungry later as she saw her father and Miko having a fight using hot dogs and bratwurst as Perry smiled sadly seeing that as it reminded him of when he and Doof had done that.


	9. Finding Out About Her Brother

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N **

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Kyra was full of questions as she noticed that Carl was still working as she wanted to ask him about Agent P as she had something else she wanted to ask as she wasn't sure how Carl would answer.

The young man turned around to see the female platypus as she wore a translator necklace and wondered what was bothering her.

"I want to know something.

You see I had a big brother growing up called Perry but one day we were ripped apart from our parents by poachers and I haven't seen him in a very long time.

I have this feeling that he's alive somewhere but when I saw Agent P, I thought it was him.

I also want you to adopt me.

You're the first human who's nice and I want a home." she said to him.

Carl was nervous as he had a feeling she would ask about Agent P as seeing him had jogged her memory and he needed to see Monogram about this but he could use a friend so he smiled.

"Of course I'll adopt you." he said as she hugged him.

He needed to speak to Monogram about telling her that Agent P was her brother.

* * *

Later that night Perry snuck into the kitchen as he found the leftovers of dinner as he headed to the rooftop.

It was his favourite place to be when he wanted to be alone or to think as right now he was thinking about his sister as he removed the bandage from his left paw as he looked up at the night sky full of stars as he sighed.

He hoped that where ever Kyra was, that she was safe and happy.

"You okay Perry?" he heard somebody say as he saw Doofensmirtz join him.

"What're you doing here?

It's very cold out here.

Won't Miko miss you?" he said.

Doof shook his brown furred head in reply.

"Right now he's out like a light and I was worried about you.

You weren't hungry and I thought I'd done something to upset you." he said.

"Doof you didn't make me sad.

I thought........ I saw Kyra at the agency.

I guess I was wrong.

I miss her so much." he said.

"She's your sister right?" Doofensmirtz asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"I'm sure where ever she is, she misses you.

I hope you two meet someday." he said.

"Thanks Doof." he replied.

Doofensmirtz sighed as they remained on the rooftop as they were talking about old times when they'd been nemesises and Perry laughed a little as he still remembered all of those but he hoped that things would be okay.......

* * *

Monogram wasn't surprised hearing Carl ask him about telling Kyra that her brother was alive and was Agent P as he knew that they wanted to meet up again as the young man smiled hearing that as his uncle gave him permission to tell her.

But then an alarm rang as they saw Marina in the agency along with Peter the Panda as Carl was angry seeing they were after Kyra as they were about to call Agent P but Perry showed up as he was mad at Marina and Peter as Kyra hid behind Agent P's back as he took care of Marina and Peter.

"You can't protect her forever Agent P!" Marina said leaving.

Kyra saw Agent P look at her with the same look her brother used to give her as she was confused.

"You're okay now.

Marina and Peter won't hurt you now." he told her.

Carl and Monogram saw him leave as she saw him leave but stared.

Carl knew that he had to tell her.

* * *

The next morning, Doofensmirtz was listening to Perry tell him what had happened when he'd left him to stop Marina and Peter as he had a look as he knew that it had to be his sister but he didn't want to say as he didn't want to upset him as they went to have breakfast but he was curious as he wanted to help him be happy again.

He hoped he could help........

* * *

"Kyra........ I need to tell you something." Carl said.

The female platypus wondered what he wanted to tell her as he knew that telling her wouldn't be easy as he took a huge breath.

"Remember you were telling me that you thought Agent P was your brother?" he said as she nodded.

"He is your brother.

He escaped from the poacher that took you and your parents and was alone until Monogram found him and adopted him but as he frew up, he was trained to be an agent and we had no idea about you until recently." he explained.

Kyra was silent as she couldn't believe her brother was alive and was Agent P.

Tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them away from her eyes with a paw.

"Does he know I'm alive?" she asked as Carl shook his head.

"No.

But you should decide if you want to meet up again but take your time." he said as she agreed.

She looked at a photo of her and Perry when they were little.

She hoped he was okay as Carl understood.......


	10. Meeting Her Again

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and I hope you guys like.**

**Plus my new avatar is Perry and platypus Doof.**

**Do you guys hate it when there's an episode with little Perry and Doof?**

* * *

Perry sighed as he woke up the next morning as he had a dream about him and his sister but it was about when they were little as he heard laughter as he left his room and heard it was coming from the underwater pool as Doofensmirtz along with Miko were swimming which made the male platypus smile.

He had a feeling in his gut that Kyra was alive and closer than he thought as he saw Doofensmirtz and Miko come out of the pool as Miko hugged him as he smiled knowing that Miko reminded him of his sister as they were going to have breakfast but he heard his watch beep as he sighed as he headed to the Agency.

Doofensmirtz hoped that things would be okay for his friend.

He knew he'd been sad about his sister.......

* * *

Kyra was feeling down and confused as she was thinking about what Carl had told her about her brother Perry being alive and also an agent but she was nervous about meeting him again because she thought he'd forgotten her but Carl knew Perry wouldn't forget her as he saw him show up at the Agency as Kyra hid because she wasn't ready yet to meet her brother but Perry wondered why Carl had called him here if there was no mission.

"Your sister is alive Agent P.

She's been alive all this time but we never told you until now because we didn't know but I know you want to see her again." Carl said.

Perry was stunned to hear that Kyra was alive and well but he wanted to know where she was so they could meet.

"I'll find out for you." Carl lied as Perry nodded.

He hoped that he would find where she was so they could meet again.

Kyra then came out of hiding as she hated lying but needed to see her brother as Carl showed her where her brother lived as an image of Doofensmirtz Evil Incoporated was on the screen.

She nodded knowing that was where her brother lived as she made up her mind........

* * *

Perry was playing karate tag with Miko as it was making him happy as he loved playing with his son as Doofensmirtz watched happily but looked like he wanted to join in but Perry knew he hated getting beat up and had an idea.

"Let's play normal Tag for a while, okay?

I think Daddy wants to play too." he said as Doofensmirtz smiled.

They were having fun as they'd never been able to do this when he and Perry were nemesises.

"Perry?" he heard Vanessa say.

He then saw her but gasped seeing a female platypus with her.

"K-Kyra?" he said.

"P-Perry?" Kyra said stunned.

Doofensmirtz was curious along with Miko as they wondered who Perry's friend was........


	11. Welcoming Kyra To The Family

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and here comes the moment we've all been waiting for as Perry and his sister Kyra meet after years of being apart and I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to I Luf Perry for the review and the avatar is cute but the pictures are on Deviant Art but you need to search for Perty the platypus on it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry was shocked as he saw Kyra knowing it was Kyra as he hugged her with tears in his eyes as Vanessa and Doofensmirtz were surprised as they had no clue that Perry had family besides them as Kyra was nervous seeing Vanessa as Perry understood knowing she didn't trust humans as a result of the poacher trying to hurt them.

"It's okay Kyra, she won't hurt you.

This is my family.

That's Vanessa and her father Heinz Doofensmirtz and his son Miko.

Doofensmirtz was the one you saw with me at the Agency pool the other day.

We used to be nemesises but things changed.

Now we're good friends and family.

But I never knew you were still out there.

I....... thought you were dead." he said.

"I thought the same about you but it isn't the case." she said to him.

Vanessa and Doofensmirtz were touched by this touching moment as there were tears in their eyes as they watched as Perry showed her unside as she was amazed seeing the place her brother and his family lived in as Perry saw her exploring as Vanessa went to make lunch as she was surprised along with Miko that Perry had a sister and wondered if she was an agent like him but had a feeling she wasn't as Kyra was nervous seeing her but understood remembering what Perry had told them about their past as she felt bad as she was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as she laughed seeing Miko trying to reach the peanut butter jar by jumping.

"Don't worry Miko you can have some soon as it's soon lunch time." she said as the young platypus smiled.

He was confused about Kyra because he thought she would become his mother as Vanessa laughed.

"No she's not your mother but she's your uncle's sister and she was lost." she explained to him.

She smiled as he helped her carry the lunch stuff to the table as Perry was surfing using the wave machine he had asked Doofensmirtz to install as he saw Doofensmirtz watching as he knew that he wanted to join in but was afraid but heard Vanessa calling them for lunch as he got out shaking the water out of his fur as he went to the kitchen but saw Kyra sitting alone in the kitchen which made him sad as he sat beside her but saw her smile a little seeing Doofensmirtz in the kitchen.

"Who's that?" she asked softly.

"That's Doofensmirtz.

He used to be my nemesis but after Miko entered his life, he changed for good and we became friends but then I became part of the family because Miko's my son but I am still an active agent in the Agency so Doofensmirtz adopted him but he doesn't know but we're good as a family." he explained as Perry smiled.

He could tell that Kyra liked Heinz but decided not to tell her he used to be a human.

Doofensmirtz smiled seeing Kyra as he liked her but wasn't sure as he'd already been with his wife Charlene and been divorced as he had peaniy butter over his bill as Kyra laughed seeing that as she licked it off as he blushed along with her as Perry was stunned along with Vanessa.

* * *

Later that night Perry found Doofensmirtz on the rooftop smiling as he was thinking about Kyra as he was confused about his feelings as he liked Kyra but was afraid because he knew that marrying Charlene had ended in failure as he sighed as he was eating another peanut butter and jelly sandwich as he saw the male platypus join him.

"You like Kyra don't you Heinz?

Why're you scared about this?" he asked him.

"B-Because my wife left me Perry.

I'm afraid of losing love again." he answered as Perry understood.

"Oh....... Heinz.

Don't be afraid.

I know you like her when you guys were eating lunch.

She needs somebody besides me to care about her." Perry said.

Doofensmirtz heard sadness in his voice as he hated hearing that as he hugged Perry as he smiled a little making the brown furred male platypus happy as he knew that he was feeling weird about Kyra back in his life.

"Don't worry Perry.

She can be part of the family." he said as Perry smiled.

He had no idea that Marina and Peter were watching.

They would strike soon........


	12. His New Recruit

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to I Love Ferb for reviewing and I want you to review a lot along with my other reviewers as I was watching Phineas and Ferb but I heard that there's an new episode with Ben Stiller in it.**

**I can't wait to see it.**

* * *

Kyra was tossing and turning that night in her sleep as she was having bad dreams about the day the poacher took her and her parents as Perry heard her coming into the spare room knowing she was dreaming about that fateful day when their family had been ripped apart as he heard her crtying in her sleep.

"N-No don't take us!" she pleaded in her sleep.

"Kyra!

Kyra it's me Perry." he said shaking her.

She then opened her eyes as tears were in her eyes as he understood knowing she'd been having bad dreams about that day as he saw her grit her teeth as her tail was in pain as he was scared as he knew one person who could help.

"Stay here.

I'll be back in a minute." he said as he left.

He then approached Doofensmirtz on the rooftop as he wondered what Perry wanted as he explained that Kyra was hurt and needed his help as he followed him inside.

He then approached the room where Kyra was sleeping but saw her grit her teeth as he examined her as he got some bandages and idione as he put it on her injury but hated seeing her whimper as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kyra.

Your wound looks serious." he said as she smiled weakly.

He saw her faint as that worried him but Perry was scared too and knew he could take good care of her.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was nervous as he put Kyra on his bed as he was nervous.

He cared about the members of his family as he saw Kyra's eyes open as she smiled seeing him by her side as he blushed seeing her tail was bandaged but she was in a lot of pain.

"Don't move Kyra.

You're in a lot of pain and I don't want you to get hurt.

I care about you a lot." he said holding her paw.

She giggled a little at this as she hadn't felt happy since she and Perry were with their family.

But she knew that Doofensmirtz cared about her as she fell asleep in his arms.

He hadn't felt like this for a long time since he'd married Charlene.

He then yawned settling down for sleep.

Perry smiled as he saw that as he knew he liked her.

He liked seeing his sister happy.

* * *

Marina then began to plan their capture of Kyra to hurt Perry emotionally along with Doofensmirtz but they needed to stage a plan so Perry would go after Peter while she entered the Doofensmirtz household and kidnapped Kyra as Peter loved this idea as they went into action......

* * *

Later the next morning Perry saw the watch beep as he knew that Marina and Peter were up to no good as he left as Marina smiled as she prepared to enter as Vanessa and Miko were having breakfast as she snuck into Doofensmirtz's room and smiled seeing Kyra asleep beside Doofensmirtz as she used an new Platypus Grabber to capture her as it worked as she left but hoped that Doofensmirtz didn't find out that she'd kidnapped Kyra as she left.

Perry then returned hearing Doofensmirtz crying which worried him as he had a bad feeling something had happened to Kyra as he came to his friend's room as he gasped seeing Kyra was gone as he saw an note and growled angrily reading it as he knew that Marina had taken Kyra as he needed to go to the Agency as Doofensmirtz stopped him.

"I'm coming with you Perry." he answered as he understood.

"Come on Doof." he said as they left using the rocket chairs.

* * *

Kyra was nervous as she wondered where she was as she thought it was the poacher but gasped seeing Marina.

"W-Who're you and why capture me?" she asked nervously.

"I'm using you to hurt your brother because he's always foiling mine and Peter's evil schemes and I want it to stop.

Agent P cares about you so I'll use you to get my way." she cackled as Kyra shivered.

"_You're worse than the poacher._

_I hope Perry comes and stops you."_ she thought.

* * *

Monogram smiled seeing Perry and Doofensmirtz at the Agency as he knew what Marina had done by capturing Kyra as he saw anger in Perry and Doofensmirtz's eyes as they wanted to go after them as Monogram had an idea seeing they had the same spirit.

"I think you need a partner Agent P." he said.

"I have an idea.

I want Doofenamirtz to be my partner." Perry said as Carl smiled.

He knew that Perry needed to train Doofensmirtz in being an agent as Doofensmirtz was surprised and was excited about this as he needed to train him quickly before Marina hurt Kyra.

"Don't worry Agent P.

I know you can do this." Monogram said to Perry as he nodded.

Perry smiled as he led Doofensmirtz to the room where they trained the new recruits as Doofensmirtz was surprised that Perry wanted him to be his partner as Perry nodded.

"I know you can do this Heinz.

Kyra's counting on us." he told him.

Doofensmirtz knew this as he let Perry train him.

He hoped he could do this.........


	13. Fighting For Kyra

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story as I hope people like the twist about Doof being Perry's partner as this was aomething I planned in my head and hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doofensmirtz was sweaty as he was finished with training as Perry saw he was worried about what was happening to Kyra as the brown furred male was nervous as Perry put a steak on Doofensmirtz's eye as he felt bad about hurting him as he knew that Doof was family as the brown furred male sighed as he had mastered karate and some basic agent skills as Perry knew that he was feeling bad.

"Doof it's okay.

I know you're trying really hard.

I never got it right the first time I tried.

Kyra will be impressed." he said as Doof nodded.

He hoped that Kyra was okay as Perry had an idea as he knew how to push Doof's buttons emotionally as he started taunting him about Kyra as Doofensmirtz got mad as he started using karate on Perry.

"Wow when you're focused, you have a mean hook." Perry commented.

Doofensmirtz smiled hearing that.

He then saw Perry activate the rocket chairs as Doof was nervous.

"Don't worry Doof I'll be by your side.

Let's go kick Marina's tush." he said.

Doof agreed as he got in his rocket chair as they took off to Marina's lair.......

* * *

Kyra was sad as her body hurt from the bruises that Peter had given her but she hoped that Perry would come soon as she wanted to be free and with her brother and his family as Marina was working on some evil scheme as Peter was watching her but heard alarms as Perry was there but were surprised seeing Doofensmirtz with him.

"This should be fun." Peter said as Marina agreed.

Kyra was happy seeing that her brother and Doofensmirtz were coming to rescue her.

* * *

Perry saw Doofensmirtz was nervous as he and Perry were sneaking into Marina and Peter's lair as he knew that Kyra needed him and any wound was worth saving Kyra's life as he then disabled the alarms as Doofensmirtz wondered what Perry wanted him to do as he smiled.

"Go save Kyra, okay?

I'll take care of Marina and Peter." Perry answered.

"Okay Perry." Doofensmirtz said leaving his partner.

He then hoped that this would be okay as he headed to Kyra's cage but was shocked seeing the wounds over her body as his blood boiled as he unlocked the cage with his tail as Kyra's eyes opened seeing him.

"Hey........ Kyra.

I came to rescue you." he said as she smiled weakly.

"T-Thanks Doof........

Where's....... Perry?" she asked weakly.

"He's taking care of Marina." he answered.

Kyra then closed her eyes as they left.

* * *

Perry growled as he was fighting Marina and Peter but was losing as he saw her beat him but then Marina was sent off her feet by a flying kick as he was surprised that it was Doofensmirtz as he saw Kyra in his friend's arms as he saw anger in his friend's eyes as Peter was defeated as Perry smiled seeing his partner had done that.

"Go take Kyra home." he said.

"What about you?" Doofemsmirtz asked.

"I'll be fine.

Just protect Kyra." Perry ordered as he understood.

Doofensmirtz got into his rocket chair and took off with Kyra as he hoped Perry was okay...........


	14. Protecting Her From Danger

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Love Ferb and I hope the episode has Perry and Doof in it as they're my favourites.**

**Yes Doof joined the Agency but Miko won't be joining the Agency as Perry would freak and he even told Doof not to let his son become an agent because he doesn't want him to get hurt.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kyra's eyes opened weakly as she saw Doofensmirtz tending to her as she wondered how she gotten back to his house as he was tending to her wounds but she saw a watch on his left arm which indicated he was now an agent as the brown furred male was happy to see her awaken as he'd been worried about her but knew she was worried about Perry.

"Don't worry Kyra he'll be fine.

He is the best agent at the Agency.

I'm more worried about you." he said as she whimpered at the pain.

"I know but things will be okay." he said to her.

But they saw Perry's rocket chair come in but Doofensmirtz hasped seeing Perry in it beadly hurt as both Doofensmirtz and Kyra were worried as he helped him onto the bed as he was worried as he knew that Perry had been fighting Marina and Peter as he tended to his friend's wounds as he saw him wake up as he was relieved seeing as Kyra was worried about her brother as Miko and Vanessa were worried too about Perry and Kyra as they were family as Doofensmirtz agreed as he hoped they'd be okay but Vanessa was stunned seeing her father was now an agent but he hadn't told them he was Perry's partner.

A smile crossed Doofensmirtz's face as he couldn't wait to see the reactions of his family when he told them........

* * *

Vanessa then joined her father as he was on the rooftop thinking.

She knew he was putting on a brave face about this but he was freaking out about Kyra and Perry getting hurt but she understood as she had brought him lunch as he was quiet looking at the Tri-State Area as she hugged him.

"Don't worry Dad they'll be fine.

Why're you wearing a watch?" she said to him.

Doofensmirtz blushed as he had a feeling she'd notice that so decided to tell her.

"I'm an agent of the same Agency.

I'm also Perry's partner." he told her.

She was surprised hearing that but remembered that he'd wanted to help Perry stop Marina and Peter as he was eating a sandwich but was feeling sad as she understood as he and Perry had been secret best friends when they were nemesies as she hugged him as she knew Miko was inside drawing a picture for Perry and his father.

"I'm proud of you Dad." she said hugging him.

He then followed her inside as Perry was on the couch with a blanket over him as he was tossing and turning as he was having bad dreams about Marina and Peter taking everything away from him and hurting Doofensmirtz as he heard him whimper as Doof approached him as he put a cold towel on the wound on his forehead as he was sad.

He was mad at Marina and Peter for doing this.

He then heard the watch beep as he wondered what Monogram wanted as he activated his hat chopper and headed off to the Agency.

He hoped that nothing bad had happened.

* * *

Monogram was nervous as he and Carl saw Doofensmirtz arrive.

"Agent D there's something we need to show you." he said.

Doofensmirtz then gasped seeing that Marina and Peter had kidnapped Charlene as he gasped seeing that as rage boiled in his heart as he had a feeling they wanted him to go rescue her as Monogram nodded but saw sadness in his eyes as Carl knew Charlene was his ex-wife as Doofensmirtz left.

They knew he could do this........

* * *

Marina smiled as she knew Doofensmirtz would come to rescue his ex wife as they knew he was Agent P's new partner and wanted revenge for what had happened last time as they saw the brown furred male show up after rescuing Charlene from the laser as he disabled it and set it to hurt Marina as he took off with Charlene to the Agency as Charlene wondered what was going on as she gasped seeing it was Doofensmirtz that had saved her but Carl erased her memory of what had just happened along with her memories of being Doofensmirtz's wife as Agent D sighed as he left the Agency to go home to his family........


	15. Clean Slate

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I'm listening to the song I'm Still Here and it's making me think of ideas.**

**I hope you guys like.**

I** just read the Wiki for the Beak and it sounds so cool and I can't wait to see the Doof and Perry moments as they sound good.**

**I hate when new nemesises show up because they take Perry away from Doof and it makes them angry.**

* * *

Later that night Doofensmirtz was on the rooftop looking at the stars in the night sky as they were shining over the Tri State Area as he was remembering saving Charlene but he had felt pain as old emotional wounds were re opening as he knew that eveb though Monogram had eraed her memories of her being his wife, he would still remember as tears fell from his eyes as he let his sadness out.

He was unaware that somebody had heard him as he felt a paw on his brown furred shoulder as he looked up into Kyra's eyes as he wiped the tears from his eyes as she was concerned.

"Were you remembering something sad?

I can relate." she said sitting beside him.

He nodded as they were looking at the stars in the night sky as they relaxed both of them.

"The stars look beauitful tonight huh?

When Perry and I were kids, we thought of them as night lights.

Protecting, watching." she said as Doofensmirtz was amazed by her courage.

He knew that Perry never liked talking about his past but she talked about it openly even if it did hurt her.

He hoped that she wouldn't know that he used to be a human knowing she didn't like them because of the poacher that had captured her and her parents.

"You should become an agent like Perry and me.

We'd be a triple threat." Doofensmirtz said as Kyra smiled.

"Thanks Heinz but I don't want that life.

All I ever wanted was another chance of family like Perry." she said.

Doofensmirtz blushed a little as he noticed they were holding paws.

Vanessa smiled seeing that.

She knew her father deserved a chance at happiness.

* * *

The next morning, Perry noticed both Doofensmirtz and Kyra weren't in the house and went searching for them as his wounds hurt but he needed to find them as he checked everywhere but didn't find them there as he knew one place they were as he headed for the rooftop as he smiled seeing both Kyra and Doofensmirtz asleep as Doof was using his tail as a pillow and Kyra was asleep beside him.

He knew his sister desreved a chance of happiness as like him, she wanted to be part of a family as he knew she would fit in perfectly but she needed to choose as he decided to leave them but fell.

Doofensmirtz's eyes opened hearing that and was worried seeing Perry on the ground as he pushed Kyra off him gently as he came over to his friend and fellow agent.

"D-Doof....... I'm okay......" he said as his eyes opened.

But the brown furred male ignored that as he helped him up and let him lean on him as they entered the living room as they sat on the couch as Doofensmirtz knew he'd been worried but Perry saw worry and sadness in Doofensmirtz's eyes as he knew yesterday he had to go on a mission but he hadn't talked about it.

"I-I had to rescue my ex-wife from Marina and Peter." Doofensmirtz said looking away.

Perry wasn't sure how to reply to this as he knew that this was very personal to his friend as he knew he was in love with Kyra but still cared about his ex-wife as he listened to his friend say about Monogram erasing Charlene's memories of him as Perry understood knowing how the past could hurt somebody, even his best friend.

"I'm sorry Heinz.

Besides it's better if you have a clean slate." he reassured him.

"Maybe you're right." he said yawning.

Perry knew he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep but let him take an nap.

He then heard Vanessa wake up and knew that Miko was still asleep.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Monogram was nervous as he had an alert as the Regurgitator had broken out of prison and needed both Perry and Doofensmirtz's help on this as he knew they shared animousity towards the Regurgitator especially as he'd made Perry stop being his nemesis as he decided to call both agents as he hoped things could become okay.

* * *

Later in the day, Perry along with his family were at the beach as they were enjoying a family day but both he and Doofensmirtz were surprised seeing their spy watches go off as they saw Monogram as they wondered what was going on as they had a feeling something bad was happening as Carl confirmed it.

"The Regurgitator escaped out of prison and we fear he could be joining forces with Marina and Peter.

You and your partner Agent D must stop the Regurgitator before he finds them.

Good luck agents." Monogram said as they understood.

"Vanessa stay here and watch over Miko and Kyra, okay?" Perry said.

"Let me guess, Monogram again?" she said as Doofensmirtz nodded.

"Yes the Regurgitator escaped from prison and Perry and I have to stop him, okay?

I'll see you later." he said as they left on jet packs.

Vanessa along with Kyra were worried as Miko was getting excited.

She hoped they were being careful.

* * *

Perry was nervous about this mission as he remembered that Heinz had nearly joined forces with the Regurgitator back when they were nemesises and hoped that his partner could keep his temper in check as he knew he got out of control but Doofensmirtz was quiet which surprised him as he thought he would ramble on.

He had a feeling that Doofensmirtz was afraid.

But he knew that they could beat the Regurgitator as Perry had done it before.

He hoped things would go okay as they arrived at the Regurgitator's lair........


	16. An Old For Returns

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and the Regurgitator is in this story as he joins forces with Marina and Peter as I want to use him and I Love Ferb/Gerb agrees with me.**

**I just watched It's About Time which is my fave episode of P and F because of the pairing.**

**I found two more cute pieces of fan art with human Doof sad and hugging a Perry plush and one of human Doof tucking Perry into bed at night.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Also thanks to I Luf Perry for her review but I like spelling Doof's name my way.**

* * *

The Regurgitator was surprised and irritated seeing Perry but surprised seeing Doofemirtz as he had no clue that the former nemesis had gone good and also became a platypus along with being Perry's partner as he smiled evilly as he was gathering up some of his blueprints to take with him to Marina's lair.

"So Agent P we meet again.

But who's your partner?" he said getting to his feet.

Perry didn't reply as he saw Doofensmirtz hit him in the face with his tail sending him off his feet as he ripped the blueprints so that he couldn't start any new evil schemes as he smiled seeing that it was Doofensmirtz by looking into the brown furred male's eyes as he snickered.

"Your partner is Doofensmirtz?

That's hilarious!

A loser like him is perfect for you." the Regurgitator cackled.

Perry was shocked hearing him say that to Doofensmirtz as he saw it had upset him as he saw Doofensmirtz tremble as he heard that as Perry stopped him but the Regurgitator escaped in a hover craft.

"S-Sorry Perry." Doofensmirtz said.

"It's okay.

At least he can't do anything evil since we destroyed most of his blueprints.

Let's go home, okay?" he reassured him.

* * *

Vanessa realised along with Kyra that her father was sad.

Perry had a feeling that Doofensmirtz was upset about what the Regurgitator had said to him as he needed to cheer him up as they were friends and fellow agents as he saw Kyra help Vanessa make nachos as the teen knew that her father liked nachos as she and Miko were worried about him as he'd been in his room taking an nap as Vanessa knew her father hated being kicked down especially by guys like the Regurgitator as she wanted to talk to him but Perry stopped her.

"Let me talk to him, okay?" he said as she understood.

He then carried the plate to his friend's room but heard crying as he kicked the door open as he was nervous as he entered putting the nachos on the bedside table as he was scared.

"Doof....... what's wrong?" he said softly.

Doofensmirtz's head peeked out of the covers as he didn't want his friend and partner to see him upset as he hugged him.

"It was the Regurgitator's words that upset you, right?" he said to him.

Doofensmirtz nodded as he didn't like to show his feelings around others as Perry understood as he then saw him eat an nacho.

"Sorry for dumping on you Perry but the Regurgitator hurt my feelings because everybody always kicks me down but for some reason you guys make me feel good and the Regurgitator hurt me making me feel bad about this.

You wouldn't understand.

You've never been a loser." he explained to him.

Perry then understood as he knew how it felt for him as people always kicked him down.

"I know that happened to you but things have changed now that you have a family and changed for good becoming an agent and helping the OWCA to stop bad guys like Marina and Peter.

You were never meant for evil Heinz." he said to him.

A smile crossed Doofensmirtz's face hearing that as he felt a little better as he ate a little.

He knew that was true.

Perry then smiled seeing his friend a little happy again.

* * *

Marina smiled as she saw thunder as the Regurgitator appeared as Peter smiled but was shocked knowing that he was a serious threat even for the OWCA to handle as the villain had an idea as he had rescued one blueprint that hadn't been destroyed by Perry and Doofensmirtz as they were surprised seeing it was an evil ray.

"Maybe we don't need to make Agent P an enemy.

If we hit him with this, he'll turn to evil and help us." he said.

"I like your plan." Marina said to him.

"You're welcome but what about Heinz?" he said as she laughed.

"You mean Agent P's excuse of a partner?

He's no threat to us." she answered as the Regurgitator agreed.

"Let's do it." he said as they began work.......


	17. Adjusting Her Attitude

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next morning Vanessa woke up hearing sounds of karate as she wondered what was going on as she left her bedroom as she saw both Perry and Doofensmirtz doing karate but were training as the teen was surprised seeing that as she saw them stop as there were scratches over them as she had a feeling it was to do with the Regurgitator as Perry nodded.

"We're training to make him stronger in himself." he answered.

Vanessa smiled hearing that from her uncle as she went to make breakfast as they went to clean up before breakfast as Doofensmirtz cleaned up but hoped that he could be stronger to prove to himself that he was stronger as he helped set the table as Vanessa was making waffles with eggs as Perry was helping her.

He wondered where the Regurgitator was in the Tri-State Area but Perry needed to reassure him that they would find the Regurgitator and stop him before he wreaked havoc as Vanessa knew that they were worried.

"I'm sure you guys will stop him." she said hearing footsteps as Kyra walked in.

She was nervous seeing her brother and Doofensmirtz had cuts and scratches.

"It's okay.

We were training." Perry reassured her.

But she'd had a bad dream involving her brother and the Regurgitator using an evil ray on him to change him from good to bad so he would help them but knew it wouldn't happen as her brother would never stop protecting the Tri-State Area from evil.

Vanessa wondered what was bothering the female platypus as Kyra was deciding not to tell her.

Perry and Doof then heard their watches beep as Doofensmirtz heard his old jingle.

"Agents P and D we spotted the Regurgitator in the Tri-State Area causing chaos.

We need you guys to stop him." Monogram told them.

"Let's go Doof." Perry said as they left.

Kyra had a bad feeling her bad dream would come true as she went after them.

* * *

The Regurgitator cackled as he saw that Agent P and Agent D were here as he activated the Evil Ray as Kyra knew what she had to do as he saw her jump in front of it as Perry was scared as he and Doofensmirtz disassembled the Evil Ray as Perry picked Kyra up gently as Doofensmirtz was worried as he sensed that she was different somehow as Perry and him went home with Kyra but the Regurgitatior cackled as even though he hadn't gotten Agent P, he'd gotten Agent P's sister.

He then left before Monogram and the OWCA could find him.

He didn't want to go back to prison.

Marina smiled seeing what he'd done......

* * *

Perry was nervous as he found out that the ray had changed Kyra's attitude as he was working on a machine to reverse the effects as they were keeping her in a cage until they could help her.

He was mad at the Regurgiyator for doing this to his sister as Doofensmirtz understood as he was nearly done but it would need to charge overnight as Perry saw her growl angrily at him as he knew it wasn't Kyra's normal self to be like this as he went to train to get the anger out of him.

Vanessa knew that he cared about Kyra but hoped the invention her Dad had built would work as they needed Kyra back to normal as she was making dinner with Miko's help but he had no idea why his uncle was so upset.

She didn't want to tell him.

She saw her father join them at the table as he looked sad as they understood as he wanted to help his partner as he had hidden the invention in case Kyra had broken out and tried to escape.

"How's....... Perry been?

I feel so bad for him." he told Vanessa.

"I know but once you use the invention on her, she'll go back to normal." he told her.

They hoped that the invention would work as Perry was nervous as he saw that Kyra had broken out of the cage as he was worried seeing her start fighting as he was trying to hold back as he didn't want to hurt her.

"Please Kyra it's me Perry your brother!" he pleaded as Kyra growled evilly.

Doofensmirtz then started fighting her as Perry was surprised seeing this as they had to keep her contained until sunrise as she was keeping up the fight.

But then a sleep dart hit Kyra as she fell asleep as Doofensmirtz picked Kyra up as he put her in the cage.

Perry saw sadness in his eyes as he realised it was six in the morning.

He watched as Doofemsmirtz put the decice on Kyra as he activated it as it changed Kyra's personality back to normal as she was asleep as he and Perry were relieved at this as they needed to sleep.......


	18. Never Going To Stop Caring About Her

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story and I hope you guys like.**

**Listening to Abril Lavigne is helping me write more of this as it relates to Kyra because she feels like she let both Perry and Doof down as they are family to her and she hadn't meant to hurt them while affected by the Evil ray.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**I Luf Perry I'm glad you found the fan art.**

* * *

Kyra woke up having no clue about what she'd done while under the control of the Evil ray as she noticed that Perry and Doofensmirtz were asleep as they were exhausted from trying to help her as she felt guilty as she decided to leave for a while as she knew that things needed to calm down for a while as she needed to think things through.

She hoped that Perry and Doofensmirtz would understand as they were like family to her and she needed to let things calm down.

She then returned to the OWCA for a while as she knew this was the best thing for everybody.

* * *

Carl saw tears falling from Kyra's eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"I-I hurt my brother and Doof." she said sniffling.

He was surprised to hear this as he knew she would never do this as he knew that the Regurgitator had planned to use the Evil ray on her brother and she'd taken it for him as he saw the burn on her chest as he hugged her.

"It's okay Kyra.

I'm sure they'll understand." he reassured her as he let her sleep.........

* * *

Perry was stunned later as he found an note from Kyra as he knew she was feeling guilty about hurting him and Doofensmirtz but knew it hadn't been her fault as it had been an accident as he decided not to tell Doof about this as it would hurt him as he left but made Vanessa promise not to tell her father about this as he went searching for her but knew one place she would be as he headed to the OWCA as he knew she was there with Carl as he got on his scooter and left before both Miko and Doof woke up.

He knew that she needed him like he needed her.......

* * *

Carl was relieved seeing Perry show up at the OWCA but heard alarms go off.

The Regurgitator along with Marina had entered and were hatching revenge on Agent P and his sister as Kyra was nervous as she saw her brother fighting but knew he needed help as she wanted to but was afraid.

"Kyra you care about your brother, right?

Even to help him when he needs it the most?" he said.

She nodded.

"I know you made a mistake but you can do this.

You have courage inside you and it needs to come out like now." he told her.

She nodded as she knew Perry was her brother and she wouldn't let him go as she left him to fight the Regurgitator and help her brother as she knew he needed her.

* * *

The Regurgitator cackled as he had Perry cornered as Agent P couldn't go anywhere.

"How does it feel to be powerless Agent P?" he mocked as Perry was nervous.

"I have nothing to say." he replied as he prepared for the worst.

But he heard the villain scream as Perry opened his eyes seeing Kyra take the Regurgitator on and winning as he was amazed as he saw the villain leave as Kyra fell to her knees as he ran to her side.

"Are you okay?

I know you felt bad about last night but it wasn't your fault but the Regurgitator's as he needs to be taken care of but he can wait until another day as you're important to me.

Let's go home,okay?" he said activating the hat chopper.

They then left.

* * *

Kyra was nervous as she returned to Doofensmirtz's home.

But she saw Doofensmirtz hug her as he'd been worried about her as she knew that he knew that what had happened wasn't her fault as she blushed.

"I-I was so worried about you.

I-I thought you were angry at me." he told her.

"I'll never be mad at you.

I-I love you." she said as Perry gasped along with Vanessa.

They saw her nuzzle Doofensmirtz's beak in a kiss as he chuckled nervously.

But they liked seeing them so happy for once.........


	19. Caring About Their Family

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**I know my last chapter was a little rushed but it was late and I really wanted to finish the chapter but anyway Perry is surprised that Doofensmirtz and Kyra like each other.**

**I hope they're not too freaked but Dr D and Kyra deserve a little love.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

**I agree about the fan art as I love the one where human Doof is tucking Perry into bed as I'm tempted to use it as a future avatar.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry found Doofensmirtz on the rooftop as he was surprised at what he had told Kyra eariler when they'd returned from the OWCA but knew that Doofensmirtz truly cared about her as he knew both his friend and partner along with his sister were lonely and needed each other.

"H-Hey Perry you're mad at me right?

For liking Kyra?" he said as Perry was stunned.

He knew that for a long time Doofensmirtz had been lonely and needed love in his life as he hugged him seeing tears in his eyes as he knew that he'd liked Kyra since she first came home with him.

"I'm not mad at you Doof.

I know you care about Kyra as you were lonely before I became your nemesis after Charlene divorced you but you guys deserve each other.

I know you'll be a good couple." he told him.

Doofensmirtz smiled as he knew Perry was right as he heard Vanessa calling them for dinner as they came in but Kyra was sitting beside Doofensmirtz as Vanessa smiled as Miko was confused but Perry would explain it to him later as he had an idea for a story he wanted to tell the young platypus later at bedtime.

He knew Kyra and Doofensmirtz would be peffect for each other.

He then laughed seeing pasta sauce over both Doof and Kyra's bills along with Miko but Kyra chuckled along with Doofensmirtz as they were cleaning themselves up as Vanessa knew they were very happy together as she heard her father laugh but it wasn't his evil laugh but normal laughter.

"_I knew Dad would find somebody he likes._

_I hope they'll not end up like my Mom and divorce him."_ she thought.

Kyra was helping her clean the dishes as the female platypus saw that the human teen didn't like her bery much.

"Are you mad at me because you think I'm taking him away from you?" Kyra asked her.

"No I don't.

I-I don't like my Dad dating other women because I don't want him to get hurt emotionally like after my Mom divorced him.

That was why he became your brother's nemesis.

Evil was just a coping method.

I'm glad your brother entrusted Miko into my Dad's hands because it helped him bring out his goodness and not be evil anymore.

I know you guys will be happy together." she said as Kyra hugged her.

"Thanks Vanessa.

It means a lot to me." she said leaving the room.

* * *

Doofensmirtz then found her later in the living room watching a romantic movie as he joined her.

He had came back from a mission and had helped Perry stop the Regurgatitor and Marina but she heard her grit his teeth in agony as he had broken his arm as she felt bad.

"Here let me help you Heinz." Kyra said as he was nervous.

He saw her leave the room but returned with an ice pack and a plaster cast as he was in serious pain as she knew he didn't like this feeling as she rubbed his back as he sniffled.

"Don't worry Heinz.

It's almost done.

You're being brave like the first time you saved me." she said kissing him.

Doofensmirtz's brown furred face went red as he smiled knowing that she cared about him as Perry was secretly watching as he had been worried about Doofensmirtz's injury as he knew that he had gotten it by protecting him from getting killed.

He knew that Doofensmirtz cared about him even when they were nemesises as he saw him growl in pain as he saw Kyra give him pain killers.

"T-Thanks Kyra.

I love you." he said.

"I know Doof and that's never going to change." Kyra said smiling.


	20. Helping Kass Find A Family

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb/Gerb for her review as I know that it's cute for Dr D and Kyra being in love as they need each other.**

**Let's just say the Regurgitator has an new plan that could work......**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The Regurgitator was mad at the fact that Agents P and D had foiled his schemes along with Marina but then they needed an new approach by attacking emotionally as he saw that Agent D cared about Kyra a lot as they had a strong relationship as Marina liked this idea as she couldn't get to Perry using his emotions as he was now stronger in himself but Doofensmirtz wasn't and this could work aa she had an idea as she had created a female platypus who they could use to hurt Agent D and Kyra's relationship.

The female platypus had a bad attitude towards her creator as she didn't like being involved in this as she wanted an normal life but Marina growled as the female platypus wore Goth boots and had her ears pierced.

"This is Kass.

I created her after Perry left me with my son Miko.

But unlike them, she is evil but I could use her to hurt Agent D's relationship." she answered.

Kass sighed as she didn't like being involved in this as she wanted to be in a family.

She was thirteen years old and didn't know anything about Perry because she hadn't given her those memories but didn't know that she had dreams about Perry but didn't know what they meant.

"_You _will help me and ruin Agent D's relationship or no computer!" she said.

Kass hated that as she used the computer to watch humans as she was looking for a family as well as listening to music and watching funny videos.

_"Fine_!

I'll do this but I hate it." she said leaving.

The Regurgitator smiled at Kass's spunk as it reminded him of Perry.

He hoped that Kass would let her down.

* * *

Kyra woke up as she saw that Doofensmirtz was asleep in bed beside her.

She heard him groan in pain as his arm hurt badly as she massaged it as she heard that he'd injured himself saving Perry from doom as she hugged him carefully.

"I know you hurt yourself protecting Perry.

You're so brave.

It's too bad that Charlene doesn't know that you're like that sometimes." she said to him.

"T-Thanks Kyra." he said as he felt better.

He hoped Perry was okay as he knew his partner had gone on a mission on Monogram's request but went to see if he was back yet and smiled seeing Perry there but saw a young female platypus teen as he wondered who it was as Kass was scared hiding behind Perry.

"It's okay.

It's just my partner Doofensmirtz.

He won't hurt you.

Why don't you make yourself at home?

I need to explain things." he said as Kass understood.

Doofensmirtz wondered what was going on as he helped Perry in the kitchen.

* * *

Kass was looking around the house as she was curious.

She smiled seeing a photo of Doofensmirtz holding an infant Miko in his arms as she smiled wondering if she could be part of a family but knew that she had to make her creator proud but after seeing the family together and spending time with them, she had made up her mind on what to do.

"There's something I need to tell you.

My mission from my creator was to ruin Doof's relationship with Kyra but I don't want to do that.

I went along with it just to impress my creator but I just want a family.

I never knew what it feels like." she explained as Perry understood.

"It's okay Kass we know you don't mean it.

We'll help you find a family but maybe you could help the OWCA." he said.

"You mean be an agent?

I-I don't know." Kass said as Perry understood.

He then made a call......

* * *

Monogram was surprised as he listened to Perry explain what was happening as he understood as he had an idea.

"Bring her to the OWCA.

I think she'll have a home there." he said as he understood.

He would bring Kass with him after dinner as he wanted to put Miko to bed as Kass was helping.

"Are you Uncle Perry's girlfriend?" Miko asked as Perry laughed along with Kass.

"No, No I'm not.

I'm just a friend." Kass said as she left them alone.

Perry chuckled as he started telling him a story.......

* * *

Kass was nervous as she left with Perry in the hover car as they were heading to the OWCA as he understood as she thought she was in trouble but Perry knew it wasn't that as they arrived as they got out but she hid behind his back seeing Monogram.

"Hello Kass.

Agent P told me that you needed a family and I....... decided to adopt you.

I know you have talent like Agent P at your age." he said.

Both Agent P and Kass were stunned hearing this as they knew he had Carl to look after which surprised him as Kass needed to trust him as he needed to earn her trust.

"Don't worry Monogram you can do this." Perry said to him leaving.

Kass watched him leave........


	21. Making Him Ill

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**I can't believe I'm up to the twenty first chapter as I'm glad I decided to write for this fandom as I like it and Perry and Doof.**

**I hope you guys like Kass and yeah I let Monogram adopt her.**

**I'm watching Phineas and Ferb right now and it was where Perry and Doof were using hot dogs and bratwurst to fight.**

**Those guys are awesome together.**

* * *

Marina was furious seeing that Kass had disobeyed her and had joined the OWCA as the Regurgitator smiled evilly knowing that Kass deserved to be there as he saw Agent P with Miko as he had an idea as he could hurt Agent P through Miko knowing he cared about him a lot as Marina liked this idea.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him.

"Making Miko sick with a virus I created knowing that Agent P cares about him, he'll come here looking for the medicine.

This will work." he told her.

"I like it." she answered.

"Thank you." he said as she agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Perry was in the park with Miko playing baseball as he knew the three year old liked this as he was always playing catch with his tail and a baseball as the male platypus smiled as Miko was good as he saw Doofensmirtz and Kyra setting up a picnic mat as they were having lunch as they were having a picnic as it was both his and Doofensmirtz's day off which was a good thing.

"Guys lunch!" Vanessa said as they stopped.

"Aww I was nearly going to hit a home run!" Perry said as Miko laughed.

But then Doofensmirtz saw the Regurgitator as he and Perry needed to stop him as Perry had an idea using baseball to stop him as he sent him flying using a home run.

Miko was amazed hugging his uncle and father as they went to have lunch but the Regurgitator had put the germs in the potato salad that Doofensmirtz had made but Perry then ate some as Miko wasn't a huge fan but the Regurgitator cackled seeing that Perry had eaten the salad instead of Miko.

He hoped that things would go as planned.

* * *

Later that night Vanessa noticed that Perry hadn't eaten dinner.

Doofensmirtz wondered if he was full from lunch as Perry shook his head.

"I'm not that hungry but not because of lunch." he answered.

He then felt really hot as he was walking to his room but fainted as Kyra along with Doofensmirtz was nervous as he helped Perry to his room as they wondered what was wrong as they heard coughing as Perry threw up in a bowl as he was talking feverish as Kyra was nervous as she cared about her brother.

"I think he got food poisoning but none like I've seen before." Heinz said.

He was scared for his partner as he needed to help him but didn't know what he had.

"I need to go see Monogram about this." he said as he left.

Kyra hoped that things would be okay........

* * *

Monogram was anxious yet angry at seeing the Regurgitator's plan had been as he knew that Agent P had accidentally ingested the viral germs meant for Miko as he saw Kass working on something to help the agency out as she was becoming an apprentice and she saw Doofensmirtz show up in a black hover car.

"Monogram something's wrong with Agent P.

We were at the park and after eating some potato salad, he was ill and not himself.

I have a bad feeling that the Regurgitator and Marina are behind this." he said.

Monogram saw a look of hurt as he told him what the Regurgitator had done to Perry as Doofensmirtz was upset and angry as they understood.

"Don't worry we managed to find an antidote but it's in the enemy's hands." he told him.

He nodded as he went back home.


	22. Getting The Courage To Help Perry

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I feel bad for making Perry ill but it was something I came up with after looking at fan art today and watching P and F but I know Doof can comfort him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

T**hanks to I Love Ferb/Gerb for her review and looking fotward to seeing The Beak on Monday as I saw the promo eariler and sparked an idea about Perry bringing The Beak like in an idea I had for a fan art drawing about him saving Doof in either human or platypus form but I'm not the best artist in the world.**

**I hope you guys like......**

* * *

Doofensmirtz was scared as he returned home as he was needing to see if Perry was okay as he entered the room but was shocked seeing that Perry was turning blue which scared him as he heard Perry moan weakly as his eyes opened as he saw Doofensmirtz on the bed as he put a paw to his partner's forehead as he saw him shake.

"D-Doof?

W-What's going on?" he asked weakly.

"You're very sick after eating potato salad." he answered.

"How can...... that be?" he asked as he whimpered feeling sick.

"The Regurgitator did this to you as he put virus germs meant for Miko in the potato salad thinking he'd eat it as I only found out from Monogram when I went to the agency to ask about it.

He and Carl are trying to find the cure as we speak.

Let me take care of you, okay?" he explained to him.

Perry nodded weakly as he felt a cold compress on his head as it felt soothing to him as he had a fever and wasn't himself as Doofensmirtz picked him up gently and carried him to the bathroom as he ran a cold bath to put his partner in to cool down the fever as he placed Perry in it as the male platypus floated in there sleeping.

He sat on the rim of the tub watching Perry sleep as he felt bad for him.

He hoped that he would be okay as he decided to get the antidote by himself as he had a feeling that Monogram hadn't gotten it as he left but told Kyra to watch Perry until he got back.

"What're you doing Heinz?" she asked.

"I'm going to get the antidote to help Perry." he answered activating his jetpack.

* * *

Monogram was worried as he had heard from Kass that Doofensmirtz had went to get the antidoyr for Agent P as he was impresed yet nervous as he knew that the Regurgitator would try something but knew that Doofensmirtz had mastered basic agent skills and hoped he would be okay along with Kass as she liked sassing Carl along with Doofensmirtz as she decided to go help him as she'd made it through training and knew that Doofensmirtz needed back-up just in case.

He knew that Agent D cared about Agent P a lot even though they used to nemesises but understood that in the past, they'd been frenemies and secret bad friends but as Doofensmirtz became Miko's adopted father, he'd changed for the better and became a platypus as well as an active member of the OWCA.

He knew that he could do this......

* * *

Doofensmirtz was nervous as he snuck into the Regurgitator's lair but knew that he didn't want to fight him or Marina as he wanted to get the antidote to help Perry as he was mad about that happening to his partner but knew the medicine could help him as he saw the Regurgitator mock somebody in a cafe and gasped seeing it was Perry.

Fear gripped the brown furred platypus male as he saw his partner was worse as he had to find courage to stop those two from hurting him as he saw the antidote in the Regurgitator's hand as he knew what he had to do as he used a flying kick to knock the Regurgitator out as he grabbed the antidote but saw Perry was in a glass cage as he kicked it open but pain flooded through his body as he didn't care about him but if Perry was safe as he left weakly and used the jetpack to escape as he landed at the OWCA but fell to his knees.

"P-Perry......." he whispered blacking out.

Kass was shocked finding them as she had returned but got them inside so Monogram could help them as he was in awe listening to Kass explain what had happened as she'd seen what had happened when she'd went to help Doofensmirtz as Carl opened the vial as he gave Perry some as they were concerned for the well being of both agents.

Kass gasped seeing Doofensmirtz had been injured badly by rescuing Perry from the glass cage as she helped Carl try to heal him as they knew that Perry needed a lot of time to heal.

* * *

Doofensmirtz's eyes opened as his vision was blurry.

He had a splitting head ache as the last thing he remembered was helping Perry escape from the glass cage as he was worried about his partner to care about the pain he was in as he saw that Perry was lying in a dog bed as there were machines hooked up to him as he was still asleep as tears were in his eyes as Kass understood.

"Don't worry Doof he'll be okay.

You should go home to your family." she said to him.

But Doofensmirtz was worried as he didn't want to leave Perry but knew that Vanessa along with Kyra would be worried as he sighed as half of his body was in a cast.

He took the hover car but hoped that Perry would be okay........


	23. Loyal To His Friendship With Agent P

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the fic and I'm glad you guys like.**

**I'm trying to work on the friendship that Perry and Dr D have when I watch the show.**

**I hope that things would be okay.**

* * *

Kass was keeping an eye on Perry as Monogram was busy working but Carl was using the computer as Perry was in a deep sleep as they hadn't told Doofensmirtz that part knowing he'd freak but knew he cared about Perry as a friend as she had heard from Carl that Doofensmirtz had once been an nemesis and Perry had always had to stop his evil schemes as she was relieved that Doofensmirtz was no longer like that and helped the OWCA.

She then used the computer to see how Doofensmirtz was doing but saw Vanessa along with Miko and Kyra but saw he was depressed as she knew that he missed Perry as she smiled seeing him hug something as it was a plushie of Agent P as she understood as it was something that helped him sleep as he had sleeping problems.

He had also locked his bedroom door as he didn't want his family to see him upset as he was trying to put on a brave face in front of them but she knew the only thing that would soothe him was Perry.

She then understood as she saw him go in a hover car on his way to the OWCA as she knew that he needed to see Perry.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was nervous as he entered the OWCA headquarters as he was worried about his partner but last night while trying to sleep, he had been remembering when they were frenemies and had tears in his eyes as he wiped them away before entering knowing that he needed to be strong for both himself and Perry as they were friends but he saw Kass on the computer as she was helping Carl.

She knew Doofensmirtz was scared about Perry as she knew that he cared about his partner and knew that he needed to know about the fact his partner was in a coma as she sighed showing him to her room as the brown furred male gasped seeing Perry lying in a dog bed out cold but still trying to recover from the illness that had been in his system thanks to the Regurgitator but was sad as he decided to stay as she left him alone for a while.

Tears began flooding from his eyes as he broke down knowing he could help but wasn't sure as he removed his partner's hat.

"Remember when we were frenemies?

You never gave up on me when others kicked me down, even my ex-wife Charlene but I need to tell you something Agent P.

When I was evil and you used to stop me, I was happy not because I had an nemesis but because I wasn't lonely anymore as I always built invenions knowing you'd come to stop me but I would never want you dead as you're....... my only friend and everytime you weren't there, I was blue and needed you.

But since Miko entered my life, things changed and I'm not so alone but Kyra and I need you.

Please wake up." he said wiping away tears as Kass and Carl had heard him.

They knew how much he cared about his partner as they felt bad for him knowing that without Agent P, Doofensmirtz's life would be miserable.

They hoped he'd wake up.

Kass then saw him leave for a few minutes to compose himself as Monogram understood.

He and Doofensmirtz had been enemies too as he knew that Heinz's family had always rejected him growing up and knew turning to evil in the past was his way of getting attention as he felt bad but worried for Agent P as he cared about him.

* * *

Vanessa knew that her father was sad about what had happened to Perry as he cared about him as a friend even when they were foes, he cared about him as she saw Miko drawing something for his father as she smiled as Kyra was helping her make dinner as she was worried for her brother but was being strong for the rest of their quirky little family as she heard sounds of anger from her father's room as Kyra opened the door and found all his old blueprints destroyed alog with models of his inators as he'd kept them to remind him of the past.

She was stunned by the emotion he was showing as she found him asleep with his arms wrapped around his plushie of Perry which made her smile sadly as she always knew he had one but he hid it until he needed to sleep as she stroked his hair as she cleaned up the mess as she cared about him.

But Doofensmirtz's eyes opened as he had an idea for an invention so he could enter his partner's subconscious and get him to wake up as a sad smile crossed his face as he went to work as he knew this could help him.

He knew that Monogram would find this strange but this was to help a friend.

* * *

Later at four in the morning, he was finished his project as he smiled sadly knowing this could help as it helped people enter other's minds.

It looked like a skate helmet but worked by putting it on the person's head as he activated the hover car and took off to the OWCA at once as Kass was surprised knowing a little about Agent P's past and knew that Doof was only doing this to help Perry wake up as she saw him put it on Perry's head as Doofensmirtz vanished after focusing.

The female pltypus hoped this would go well.........


	24. Awakening

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here we go, more of the chapter and Doof's invention actually works as he's entered Perry's mind to find his mental self so he can wake him up from the coma but I know things will work out.**

**Those two need their own little spin off show.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

_

* * *

_

_Doofensmirtz was surprised as he was in a hallway as he was in the OWCA but he heard whimpering as he knew those growls were familiar as he came to a room where he saw Monogram with Carl but the man was holding something in his hands which made Doofensmirtz gasp but also smile as he knew it was Perry as a three year old._

_He knew his invention had worked as he was in his partner's subconscious and knew that Agent P was in here somewhere as he decided to go further as he knew that his partner was here somewhere......._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the OWCA, Monogram was worried as he'd heard from Carl and Kass that Doofensmirtz had gone into Agent P's mind to try and wake him up from his coma as they understood that he cared deeply about him but hoped they would both be okay.

"Don't worry.

Agent D is the one who makes our inventions so he'll be okay, right?" Kass said as Carl agreed.

"I know but I didn't approve of this idea." Monogram replied.

He just hoped that things would be okay.......

* * *

_Perry was trapped in a fog of mental darkness as he needed help as he still had his memories of everything that had happened but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape but he felt Doofensmirtz's presence as he smiled knowing that his partner had invented a device to help him get into his mind but needed to let him know where he was as he focused as he mentally called to his partner as he heard evil laughter which he hadn't heard in a long time as somebody appeared as Perry gasped in shock._

_It was the old Doofensmirtz that used to be his nemesis long before he entrusted him as Miko's care taker but heard chuckling as a black furred platypus joined him as Perry gasped knowing it was the negative side of him that he never let out._

_"This is very ironic huh brother?_

_As we speak, your partner is wandering through your mind trying to find you but this will be fun." he said as Perry flinched._

_He knew that this wasn't the Doofensmirtz he knew now but had to confront this but froze in fear as he heard a familiar voice._

_"Perry?_

_You out there?" he heard Doofensmirtz say._

_The dark green male platypus smiled as he saw his partner as they slapped tails together in a tail shake but Doof scowled seeing his old self as he remembered that used to be him but was preparing to fight as he was stunned seeing Perry shiver in fright._

_"You don't need to be afraid of these guys._

_They're from the past._

_We all move forward including myself._

_You helped me by letting me adopt Miko._

_Let's take care of them." Heinz said as Perry watched._

_He was surprised seeing how his partner was being brave and fighting his demons for him as he felt fire burn within him as he joined in the fight as the past Doofensmirtz became bug size along with the dark side of him as they crushed them together._

_"I-I'm so relieved I found you again._

_I....... was scared." Doofensmirtz admitted._

_Perry nodded as he'd heard what his partner had said as he smiled sadly._

_"I missed you too Doof._

_Without you, life would be boring._

_Thanks for coming after me." he said as they saw a door open._

_It was leading to somewhere with bright light as they went through it.........._

_

* * *

_

Perry's eyes opened as he found himself back in the OWCA building but weak and still recovering from the illness that the Regurgitator had given him as he saw Kass hug him as Monogram and Carl were relieved seeing he was awake.

"W-Where's Doof?" he asked weakly.

"Over there." Carl pointed.

Perry saw Doofensmirtz lying asleep as he was relieved that his partner had returned okay but needed to talk to him once he was okay and on his feet again as Kass understood as she had been able to see what had went on in his head while Doofensmirtz was in there and felt bad for him as he had gone through a lot growing up.

Perry smiled as he knew Doofensmirtz was okay as his eyes closed in sleep again.

She knew things would be okay.

* * *

Later that day, Monogram watched as Doofensmirtz went home for a while as he needed to be with his family for a while as the brown furred male needed to explain things to Kyra about where he'd been and also hoped Miko was okay as he knew his young son was worried about him.

He then saw Vanessa hug him as he entered the home knowing she'd missed him as he saw Kyra kiss him as he blushed knowing he missed them as he went to have breakfast but was feeling better than he had a few days ago.........


	25. Overcoming Fear

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story as I know people like this.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

A few days later, Doofensmirtz saw that Perry was awake at the OWCA as he was relieved knowing he was awake and hugged him as he had been worried about his partner as Perry smiled as he'd been filled in by Kass about his partner inventing a device that had enabled him to enter his mind but wondered what was wrong as he knew that he was thinking about the friendship they had since the first time they met as he understood as he saw Kass join them.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He shook his head as he was worried about his partner.

"He's okay Doof.

Besides he's stable and can come home soon." she said to him.

That soothed him but she saw that the Regurgitator had created something with Marina's help that destroyed friendships as Doofensmirtz was angry as he went to stop them but Kass was nervous as she had a feeling it was him they were targeting as she decided to go with him just to be safe.

He then left in the hover car..........

* * *

The Regurgitator smiled as he and Marina along with Peter as they saw that Doofensmirtz was on his way but saw Kass following him as they knew that he cared about Perry and used it to try and hurt him as they knew that he cared about his friends as they couldn't wait to see what would happen as they saw he was arriving as the Regurgitator then was sent flying as Marina prepared to activate the Friendshipinator as Doofensmirtz entered as he was hit by it in the tail as he felt strange as the ray was affecting him as Kass was nervous as she saw him get in the hover car as they drove off to the OWCA as she needed to get Carl to examine him as she had a feeling that the ray had affected him as he didn't remember that Perry was his best friend as Kass was worried along with Carl.

"We need to help him before he forgets about Perry altogether." he told her.

Kass was scared hearing that as she knew that they shouldn't tell Perry about this as he would be upset about this as they were best friends but she knew he'd want to help him as Doofensmirtz had helped him as she sighed seeing Perry open his eyes as he wondered what was wrong as she sighed.

"The Regurgitator used a friendship destroying ray and it hit him as it's slowly making him forget your friendship with him.

We weren't going to tell you but we figured that you might be able to help." she said.

Perry was shocked hearing this as he cared about the relationship they had as he saw Doofensmirtz look scared as he saw him but Perry understood as he needed Doofensmirtz to take an nap as he could use the device to enter his partner's head to find the thing that was doing this to his partner as he knew that Doofensmirtz had a head ache.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carl asked him.

"Yes.

He did the same for me and he's my best friend." Perry said.

They watched as he put the device on as he entered Doofensmirtz's mind as Kass hoped he'd be okay.........

* * *

_Doofensmirtz was nervous as he saw his old self had been activated when he'd been hit by the friendshipinator as he was nervous knowing that back in the past, he'd been evil but now he had a family, he didn't need evil to make him happy as he hopeed that things would be okay as he knew that Perry would help him out as he had helped him out before._

_"We used to be cool and evil together but now we're lame because you made us have a family._

_Don't you remember when we were cool?" he said._

_The brown furred male was nervous but saw somebody showed up as he smiled seeing Perry._

_"Thank goodness you're here._

_I need your help buddy," he said to him._

_Doofensmirtz's past self hrowled in anger seeing that he had became friends and partners with Perry as the brown furred male smiled knowing that this would anger his past self._

_"We have to stop him Doof before he takes over you and I don't want that to happen._

_I know deep down inside of you, you're not evil._

_Just lonely and sad." Perry said as he nodded._

_He then took on his past self with his partner's help as his past self vanished._

_They smiled at that_.......

* * *

Vanessa wondered why her father was so quiet as she was going to the store as Miko was going with her as Kyra was curious too as she saw Perry asleep as he was still recovering from the illness as she found Doofensmirtz on the rooftop as he was thinking about the last few days as he knew that the past had hurt him and had left him hurting but now he had a family, most of the hurt had faded yet helping his partner wake up had brought some of it back to him as he cried a little as she hugged him.

"Hey Ky.

You were looking for me, right?" he asked.

She nodded as she knew he was upset as she wanted to know why but would ask Perry as he would tell her when he was feeling up to it as she was quiet.

"I want to be part of your life.

I hope things will be okay." she answered......


	26. Never Turning His Back On A Friend

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the fic and they're trying to make Doofensmirtz happy.**

**I hope you like.**

**Thanks to I Luf Perry for her review as it means a lot.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kyra smiled seeing Perry wake up later as she needed to talk to him about why Doofensmirtz was sad as he understood knowing that while helping him wake up from the coma, he'd been forced to relive his past and he knew that his partner had a sad and lonely past kind of like his before Monogram found him as she needed to know why her boyfriend was sad.

He knew that since they'd returned from the OWCA, Doofensmirtz had been on the rooftop thinking and just staring at the Tri-State Area ahead of him as he knew that Doofensmirtz needed to feel better along with himself as he had felt bad being in Doofensmirtz's past knowing it had been lonely.

"_I want to help him._

_But how?"_ Perry thought.

He looked at the calendar knowing it was nearly his partner's birthday but knew he wouldn't want to celebrate it as in the past, they weren't happy and all he wanted was for his partner to be happy like with Kyra.

He smiled as he had an idea.

Kyra smiled hearing her brother's plan.

He would explain about Doof being sad later.

* * *

Vanessa was amazed hearing her uncle's plan as she knew her father never had a good birthday growing up but always tried to give her a good birthday every year as Perry heard strumming from Doofenmirtz's room as he knew that Doofensmirtz liked playing the guitar when he felt like it like now when he was depressed as he saw Kyra join him on the couch.

He decided to tell her why his friend was like this.

"When I was out of it, he invented a device that allows you to enter people's minds so he entered mine to help me wake up as he met his past self but he was reminded of the past and it made him depressed.

I want to make him happy again." he explained to her.

She understood as she went to her boyfriend's room as she opened the door softly but smiled seeing Doofensmirtz sleeping with his arms around the guitar as she knew that she wanted to help him as she kissed his forehead as she knew he needed help as he was murmuring in sleep as she put the plushie of Pery in his arms.

She then left him to sleep as she decided to make him a snack for when he woke up as she saw that Vanessa had gone to the store along with Miko as she saw Perry lying on the couch watching TV as she joined him as he was watching Dance Until You're Sick as they liked the show a lot as they liked those who couldn't dance well.

She felt his forehead as he was cooling down a little as he had the bowl in front of him as he was being sick as she understood seeing he was still recovering from that bug as she heard him cough.

"I hope you feel better soon.

I hope Doofensmirtz feels better soon." she said softly.

He nodded in reply.

"How is he?" he asked drinking weak tea.

"He was playing the guitar for a while but was asleep when I came in." she answered.

He knew that Doofensmirtz was tired because he had sleeping problems as he needed to talk to him about what had happened as he hoped it would help the both of them feel better as he lay there with Kyra lying on the blanket as she yawned a little as Perry laughed at his sibling knowing that she used to sleep by his side at night when they were little as she'd been scared of the dark like Miko at night as he only slept whenever he or Doofensmirtz was sleeping with him.

But they heard an explosion from Doofensmirtz's room as Kyra ran in there but saw a man in a lab coat as she saw him leave with the sleeping Doofensmirtz as she and Perry were worried especially Perry as he knew that the man was part of Love Muffin an organisation of evil scientists as they knew that Doofensmirtz was an agent for the OWCA and wanted to capture him as they could use him to make Monogram bow down to them as Perry was nervous as he got up as Kyra saw him put his agent hat on as she was nervous knowing that he wasn't healed yet as she didn't want him to get worse but he couldn't lie there and let his friend get hurt by his old assiocates.

"I know but I have to help him.

He's my partner and best friend." he said activating the hover car.

Kyra nodded as she hoped things would go well.

* * *

Monogram was nervous as he and Kass had learnt of what Love Muffin had done to Agent D as they saw Agent P show up as they were surprised as they knew he was still ill as he knew this but wanted to rescue Doofensmirtz as he was his best friend as they saw where Love Muffin were in New York and a long way away from the Tru-State Area.

"Agent P are you sure you want to do this?" Monogram asked nervous.

Perry nodded as they understood as they activated the chopper as he got in and flew off on his way to New York hoping that Doofensmirtz was okay until he got there as he knew that Love Muffin would do something terrible to him.


	27. Getting Things Calm

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope that Perry can rescue Doofensmirtz from Love Muffin as they are evil jerks.**

**I'm watching Phineas and Ferb right now and it's where Perry is teaching Doofensmirtz to kick a ball.**

**i hope you guys like this.**

**I also just watched the Music Cliptastic Spectaclaur on Youtube and Doof was hilarious in it.**

* * *

Doofensmirtz was sweat dropping as he'd woken up finding he was in a cage and not in his home with his family or with Kyra as he saw the members of Love Muffin in a convention as he felt the urge to cry as he held it in as he was being hurt by the members of the organisation as they were using him as a pinata as he was shaking.

"How does it feel Heinz to be hated?

You betrayed us and now you'll pay!" they said.

"I-I know but I like this as I found something better than evil.

A family." Doofensmirtz said weakly.

But they were using baseball bats as he flinched knowing every swing would hurt as he didn't know a familiar pair of eyes were watching as he was angry at what was happening to his partner as he knew what to do like when taking care of Love Muffin when they'd tried to take over the taping of Dance Until You're Sick as Doofensmirtz's eyes closed as he blacked out.

Perry was relieved as agents from the OWCA surrounded them as Monogram helped him by carrying Doofensmirtz in his arms as he felt bad as they left knowing that Doofensmirtz needed to heal.

He then stroked Doof's head gently as he heard him whimper as they were in the chopper.

"_I hope that you'll get better._

_Those Love Muffin jerks are getting what they deserve." _he thought.

He hoped that he would feel better once they got him to the house.

* * *

"Oww........" Doofensmirtz moaned as he began to wake up.

He began to wake up as he felt pain flow through his body as he remembered that Love Muffin had kidnapped him and had hurt him as his brown furred body shivered as he felt a paw on his shoulder as he looked up seeing Perry there as he knew that he was seeking comfort right now as he'd been shaken by what had happened as he saw tears in Doofensmirtz's eyes.

"........ Hey you look shook up.

I know you were scared there as those guys were doing that but why didn't you try to escape from them?" he asked softly.

"I-I wanted to but was scared as they were old friends as we founded Love Muffin to get our message of evil across to the Tri-State Area but I should've seen this coming." he said sniffling.

Perry felt bad seeing wounds all over his friend's body as he knew taking a bath relaxed him when he was worried and knew he needed help before he was returning to the OWCA.

"Come on.

I know it'll help you feel better." he said letting him lean on him.

Kyra was nervous as she saw that Doofensmirtz was hurt and wondered what had happened but decided to wait until Vanessa and Miko weren't around as she knew this was personal.

* * *

Perry was in the kitchen making hot chocolate as Kyra joined him.

He was making it for Doofensmirtz as he knew hot chocolate helped those who couldn't sleep and knew that Doofensmirtz would need the properties of hot chocolate to help him sleep as he was making cookies.

"Perry........ is he okay?" she asked softly.

The male platypus sighed hearing that as he knew she was worried about her boyfriend as he knew he had to tell her what was going on as she ate a cookie.

"The guys that captured him were Love Muffin an organisation of villains but they hurt him badly but I took care of them sending them to intensive care but Doof needs help.

He's badly hurt and soaking in the tub." he explained as she understood.

She hoped he would be okay as she needed to help him as they were friends and in love as she headed to her boyfriend's room.

She found him lying on his side on the bed in pyjamas as he was in immense pain and didn't want to make injuries worse as she understood as he was in bandages but had a black eye as she felt bad as she was on the bed.

She heard him crying as it hurt her hearing him.

She then laid beside him on the bed as he felt her paw wipe away his tears.

"K-Kyra?" he said as she nodded.

"Ssh Heinz it's okay.

Perry told me what happened but those guys were jerks to do that to you.

You don't need them anymore now that you have a family and me.

I care about you deeply." she said.

There was silence for a few minutes as Doofensmirtz was surprised hearing that from her as nobody in his entire life had cared about him or shown him love but he had that warm feeling in his heart he got from being around her.

"You....... really care or just faking?" he asked her.

Kyra was thrown off guard by his question as she knew that he'd had a painful and neglectful past as she had heard about it from Perry and felt bad about him knowing like her, he needed somebody who would care about him.

"I do care about you.

Like you, I've been alone most of my life growing up.

I thought nobody cared about me until I came to the OWCA and found out my brother was still alive after all this time so I'll care about you as you care about me." she answered kissing him.

He smiled knowing that Love was happening for him.

Perry smiled seeing them together but happy as he heard Miko crying as he knew that Doofensmirtz wasn't there as he'd accidentally turned off his night light that soothed him in the dark.

"It's okay Miko.

Daddy turned it off by accident.

But we can fix this." he reassured him.

The three year old then got out of bed as he saw his uncle fixing the light but was having trouble as the older male saw him fixing it by himself as he was impressed.

"How did you learn to fix it?" Perry asked him.

"From helping Daddy.

He showed me how to fix things when they get broken.

Is Daddy scared about something?" Miko asked him.

Perry sighed knowing nobody had told him what had happened because they didn't want to scare him and decided to tell him.

"Yes your father is scared because some bad guys were after him." he began.

"Were they after Agent P?

Tell more." the youngster said as Perry chuckled.

"Okay I'll tell you.

The bad guys kidnapped your father because he builds inventions for the agency that Agent P worked for and knew that the agents there used them in their missions to foil their enemies so they took gim beyond the Tri-State Area to a place called New York." Perry said knowing Miko was going to ask a question.

"Uncle Perry where is New York?" he asked as Perry smiled.

"It's very far, far away from here.

Anyway Agent P was worried as your father was a friend to him and he had to rescue him even if his boss was mad at him for doing so as he took the hover car and headed for New York hoping to save his friend.

When he got there, the bad guys had hurt your father badly and it made Agent P very angry as he hated when his friends got hurt so he took care of them and the Agency put them in jail.

What do you think the ending should be Miko?" he said.

The three year old platypus was quiet as he was thinking but then had an idea as Perry was curious.

"Agent P brought him to a doctor so he could help him get better as he didn't want him to get worse but afterwards he brought him back to his family where no bad guys could hurt them because Agent P was always taking care of them." Miko said ending the story.

"That was a good ending.

You've got some imagination Miko." he said as the youngster yawned.

Perry then kissed him on the forehead as he turned the night light on leaving his son to sleep.

He hoped Kyra was helping Doofensmirtz feel better as he fell asleep on the couch.......


	28. A Prospoal He Can't Refuse

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to I Love Ferb/Gerb for her review as it made me want to write more and other fans should read my one shot He Needs Some Sleep which is an one shot about Doof wanting to sleep and Perry helping him.**

**I have another idea for an one shot inspired by the scene in Nerdy Dancing when Doof is in the hospital and Perry visiting him.**

**Anyhow here's my new chapter and this is gonna be a fic series.**

* * *

Kyra entered the kitchen the next morning as she found Perry awake as he wondered what she wanted as she sat beside him on the couch.

Last night she and Doofensmirtz had been talking and both of them knew that what they had was True Love and they couldn't deny it any longer as Perry smiled as she took a deep breath as she prepared to speak.

"I want to marry him.

I know he does too but he's scared that it'll end up the way it did with Charlene but I reassured him things would be okay.

I just need a little help to make it clear." she said.

He understood as he decided to help her as he knew what to do as she was curious to hear his plan as he left but told her not to worry as he would be back before sunset as she nodded.

She hoped that Doofensmirtz would be okay.

She then saw Vanessa join her as she was making breakfast as she wondered what the female platypus was doing as she'd been up all night with Doofensmirtz but saw a smile on her face as she had overheard a little of what Kyra and Perry had been talking about as she knew that Kyra would be an awesome step mother to her and Miko but knew her father was afraid to marry because he didn't want it to end up the way it did with her Mom as she understood checking up on both her father and Miko but Miko was drawing in his room and her father was still asleep talking.

She hoped that this would go well as she went to get dressed as it was Saturday and she wanted to hang out at the mall and knew that Kyra could handle things while she was gone but wondered what her uncle was doing as she took the hovercar that Perry had made for her as she smiled loving the car.

* * *

Perry was nervous yet excited at the mission he'd given himself to help his sister propse to Doofensmirtz as he as at the mall heading to a jewellery store to get the ring that she'd use to propose to Doof as he paid for it but Vanessa was curious as she saw him and had a feeling it was to do with her father as she saw him leave the store after a while seeing him cary a bag.

"Hey Vanessa.

You want to know what I'm doing here, eight?

I'm helping Kyra propose to your father." he answered.

She understood as she was heading to the bookstore as she was getting some more books for herself and some for Miko.

She hoped that her father would take Kyra's propsal well.

* * *

Doofensmirtz woke up around midday as he noticed things were quiet in the household as he got up stretching as he walked out of the bedroom as he saw Kyra in the kitchen making lunch as Miko was playing in the living room as she smiled seeing him as she kissed him in an Eskimo kiss as he blushed as she giggled.

"I see somebody's feeling better.

Vanessa went to the mall and Perry went off on an errand." she said to him.

He understood as he helped her as she knew that later things would go well but hadn't told him yet as it was a surprise for him as Vanessa was taking Miko to the park later to tire him out so he could go to bed as they could talk about the marriage if he accepted the proposal.

"Kyra are you okay?" Doofensmirtz asked her.

"Yes.

I was day dreaming." she said as he nodded.

He knew it was about them but didn't want to ruin things.

He smiled as lunch was ready as they heard Perry return as he heard Miko talking to him as Kyra needed to talk to Perry alone as Doofensmirtz wondered what was going on as well as Miko.

* * *

Later that evening, Doofensmirtz was surprised seeing a romantic meal as he and Kyra were sitting and facing each other as they were eating pasta and meatballs as Kyra was nervous as she knew what she wanted to say as she smiled seeing Doof make a mess while eating.

"Did...... you do this?

It's sweet of you." he said as she smiled.

"I have something I want to ask you." she said.

Heinz watched as she got down on one knee as she pulled out a ring as Doofensmirtz gasped.

"Will you marry me Heinz Doofensmirtz?

I know that you've struck out with girls but I know this could work out.

I never knew that others cared about me until you came along." she said.

Doofensmirtz was silent for a moment but had made up his mind.

"Yes I will." he answered kissing her.

Perry smiled knowing that they had a wedding to plan.......


	29. Wedding Anxiety

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to I Luf Perry and the others.**

**The day of the wedding has arrived but let's just say the Regurgitator isn't finished with both Perry and Doof.**

**We're nearly at the end but don't worry as there's another one on the way.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A month had passed and at last the wedding day was here as Doofensmirtz was awake already as he was nervous about the day as he had a bad feeling in his gut as he cared about Kyra and knew that he couldn't let Love slip through his paws like with all the women he dated as he went to the kitchen to make coffee as he found Perry watching TV as he wondered why his friend was up so early and remembered what today was.

"You're nervous and it's normal for this kind of thing to happen as getting married is a big thing but I know you guys are perfect for this.

But something's bothering you." he said sipping coffee.

Doofensmirtz nodded as he was also drinking coffee but was very quiet as he knew Perry was right as he was getting married but for the second time as he had a bad feeling something would happen.

Perry understood as he was about to answer but heard that Miko was awake as he saw the three year old run into the living room as he climbed onto the couch as both Perry and Doofensmirtz smiled at the youngster's boundless energy.

"Good morning Miko.

I can tell you're excited about the wedding.

You're getting a mother and Vanessa's getting a stepmother." Doof heard Perry say.

The brown furred male then saw the young platypus run into his room closing the door as he knew this would happen but Perry sighed knowing that he should talk to him.

"I think you should do it.

He likes you as you're his father." he said as he understood.

He then saw Vanessa wnter later as she'd been awoken by Miko as she wondered what was bothering her little brother as Perry explained but the teen understood as she'd felt like that when she was little and her parents had split up but needed to reassure him things were okay as Doof smiled having an idea.

"Umm...... can you help me talk to him?" he asked as she nodded.

They then decided to wait until after breakfast.

* * *

Miko was in his room lying on the bed as he was hugging his platypus bear as he was upset as he thought his new mother would steal his father's attention and love from him as he curled up as he had angry thoughts running through his mind as he'd been drawing to calm himself down.

"I-It's not fair because Daddy will forget.

Mommy will take him away whenever we wanna play." he said as he decided to hide somewhere where his father or Kyra couldn't find him as he hid on the rooftop as he knew that nobody would look for him there but suddenly he was caught in a trap as he was hoisted up into a chopper piloted by the Regurgitator as he smiled knowing that both Agent P and D cared about the child enough to come after him.

Vanessa had seen this along with Perry and were worried as there was only one thing to do as he decided to go after them as he knew Miko hadn't meant to have this happen but he wouldn't rest until he was safe.

Vanessa was nervous as she saw her father and Kyra in their bride and groom clothes.

"Vanessa is something bothering you?" Kyra asked.

She nodded.

"Uncle Perry jusy went after the Regurgitator because he took Miko." she answered.

Doofensmirtz looked worried hearing this along with Kyra but he activated his jet pack as he went to help Perry.

* * *

Miko was nervous as he was in a cage in the Regurgitator's lair as he wanted his father but knew Agent P would come to save him as he held his platypus bear to his chest for confort as he didn't want to cry but suddenly he and the Regurgitator heard the sounds of battle as he saw Perry walk in as he looked pretty steamed as Miko smiled seeing his uncle beat the snot out of the bad guy as he saw his uncle run towards the cage.

"Miko you okay?" he asked as the youngster nodded.

Perry then saw a wound on his son's tail which was a burn as Perry was mad but they then prepared to leave but saw agents surround the area as Miko was in awe as Monogram was there as they arrested the Regurgitator but he was smiling seeing Miko in Perry's arms as he knew that the youngster knew of Perry's double life but was too young to grasp this as he smiled.

"I'm glad you and your nephew are safe Agent P." he said as Perry saw he was in a tux.

Perry had a feeling that Monogram was going to Heinz and Kyra's wedding as he and Miko got into the hover car but he noticed that the youngster was quiet.

"W-Will my new Mommy take Daddy away?" he asked as Perry was confused.

"Is that why you were worried about the wedding?

Your father loves you and Vanessa very much and having a mother would make the family whole but she won't take your father away from you as he loves playing with you.

I know things will work out." he said as they arrived home.

It was time for the wedding........


	30. Wedding Adventure

**Perfect Together As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's the last chapter and I know my reviewers are going to be bummed but I have the next one planned in my head and it'll be ready soon as I'm watching Phineas and Gerb right now but I thank you guys for reviewing it.**

* * *

Perry smiled along with Miko and Vanessa as Doofensmirtz kissed Kyra at the altar as they knew that now the family was complete as they along with their guests left the church to Doofensmirtz's house as that was where the reception was being held as Vanessa was taking her Dad's old scooter as Miko was on the back as Perry was using the hover car as he was happy to see that his friend and Kyra were married as he hoped that nothing like nemesises would ruin this day as he saw that Doof was in the passenger seat.

"How does it feel to be married Doof?" he asked.

"It feels good Perry but I don't want to ruin it like with Charlene but I know that won't happen." he answered.

Perry understood as he knew that Doofensmirtz had bad luck with love when he dated girls but this time was different as he knew that wouldn't happen with Kyra as he and Perry arrived at their home as they opened the window entering the building as they saw Vanessa there with Miko as they were dancing to music while getting the cake ready as the guests were arriving.

Perry smiled as that was cute knowing that Miko had been worried but now his fear was put to rest as he was eating left over frosting as he had to get Miko ready for the party as Doofensmirtz was making potato salad which was strange but Kyra knew that he had changed as they noticed that guests were arriving.

* * *

Later during the party, things were going good but Perry saw that Doofensmirtz wanted to make a speech as he smiled knowing that he wanted to do this as he saw him get up.

"Umm......... here goes.

Thanks for coming here as I never knew that I would fall in love again after my exwife Charlene left me but I was lonely until I met Kyra and I couldn't be happier as I love her and now our family is whole." he said as Kyra agreed kissing him as the guests smiled seeing that as Miko made a face as Vanessa chuckled at her brother as she knew he'd change his mind when he was older as they were dancing for a while as Perry was dancing alone as Miko wondered where Perry's wife was as Kyra smiled at her son.

"Your Uncle never got married because of his being a secret agent because he was afraid she'd get hurt but I know one day he'll find his own wife like Doof.

I know you were scared because you thought I would steal your father away from you but I won't.

I want to take care of you and Vanessa like your father does." she reassured him.

Vanessa smiled seeing them dance along with Doofensmrtz as he noticed that Perry was watching them too as he knew he was thinking about maybe one day having a wife and a family but knew that would be good for him.

He then realised it was getting late as he saw the guests leave as he knew that they needed to clean up but Doofensmirtz knew that it was way past Miko's bedtime as Perry went to get his nephew ready for bed as Vanessa was helping her father and step mother clean up as she hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry laughed as he was helping Miko get ready for bed as he was helping him brush his teeth as the young platypus was in his pyjamas as they saw that he was yawning as he knew today was a very long day for all of them as he helped Miko climb into bed but noticed something was on his mind.

"Uncle Perry did you want a family of your own?" he asked.

Perry was surprised that he'd asked that as he had a feeling that Kyra had told him about that and knew the youngster was feeling bad for him as he smiled.

"Yes someday Miko.

But right now this family will do.

We all fit well together and without each other, we would be miserable.

But we care about each other and I know that you guys and Kyra will get along great together." he reassured him.

He watched as Miko fell asleep but put on his night light as he left the room but Doofensmirtz saw him on the couch as he joined him knowing that today had been a long day but he noticed that Perry looked tired as he understood knowing that he had been through a long day.

"I got you this for your wedding." he said handing something to Doofensmirtz.

The brown furred male opened the packet seeing they were plane tickets for Hawali as he gasped in awe.

"T-Thanks Perry." he replied as Perry smiled.

"It's okay Doof.

Besides you and Kyra deserve a honeymoon to remember but Vanessa and I will take care of things here, I promise." he told him.

Doofensmirtz smiled as he went to tell Kyra as she was excited hearing this as they went to pack as they were leaving in the morning but Doofensmirtz was nervous about leaving Miko but Perry reassured him that he'd tell him where he and Kyra had gone as he smiled packing as Vanessa hoped that her father and Kyra would have a good honeymoon.

* * *

The next day Perry was taking both Doof and Kyra to the airport as they were getting the earlier flight as he hoped nothing bad would happen to their family as they'd taken care of the Regurgitator but Doofensmirtz knew he was worrying about the future as he arrived at the airport as they got out of the hover car and walked into the airport but headed to the cafe to get some coffee.

"Perry you're worried in case something happens while we're away, right?" she asked.

He nodded at his sister as she knew that he was always worrying about his family and nervous about if enemies would hurt them but she needed him to relax as he was drinking a latte as he knew that she was right.

"Don't worry Perry everything will be fine.

Besides you and Vanessa can call us if anything happens." she reassured him.

He nodded as the gate was called for Kyra and Doofensmirtz's flight as they left but hoped that they would be okay as they left as he went in the hovercar back to the house but hoped nothing would happen until they got back as he couldn't let his family get hurt but smiled as he returned seeing Vanessa getting ready for school as Miko was drawing while watching TV as he had a feeling that he was a little sad as he knew his parents were on their honeymoon as Perry needed to go to the store to get supplies as Miko went with him but he could tell he was sad as they left.

He knew he missed Doofensmirtz but knew he'd be happy when he returned in two week's time with Kyra but he understood as he needed his parents around but was helping him feel better as he had gotten him a cookie which made the young platypus happy as he was eating it as Perry was pushing the trolley cart around the store as he knew that he could be the father while Doofensmirtz was away.

* * *

Perry was tired out along with Miko as it was nearly time for Vanessa to come home from school as they were lying on the couch watching TV but could barely keep themselves awake as eariler they'd been playing karate tag which had tired them out as he smiled seeing Miko yawn as he was cute as he stroked his son's head.

"Uncle Perry you think Daddy's having fun with Mommy?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes they are Miko.

I know you miss them but we'll see them soon.

Besides we and Vanessa can have fun until they get back." he answered.

"Yeah I'd like that." he replied to him.

Miko then fell asleep lying beside Perry as the older platypus smiled seeing this as he curled his tail around as a pillow for Miko to rest his head on as he smiled seeing that as he yawned as his eyes closed in sleep.

Vanessa then came home but saw both her uncle and little brother asleep on the couch as she put a blanket over them as she went to do her homework but made snacks for them when they woke up as she smiled knowing that this family worked well together and hoped that nothing would change this as she cared about this as she hoped that nothing would ruin this..........

* * *

**A/N**

**Aww........ a sweet ending to this but don't worry as my new fic is coming soon and it'll be good as the idea has been in my head yesterday on how to write the next one as I know people love these and my one shots with Perry and Doof in them.**

**I thank everybody enjoyed this one and thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
